


Rise on Freedom's Wings

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Healing, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Switching, Trust, Watching, Wingfic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titans are defeated, Levi and Eren are sent on a short expedition beyond the walls in winter. Neither of them planned on taking shelter from a blizzard, just the two of them, in a cave with only a fire to keep them warm. </p><p>Not only that, but Levi has been hiding a truly incredible secret. A secret that Eren accidentally discovers. And the discovery of this secret will eventually bring the two of them closer than they would have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second multi-chapter ereri fic, and my first canon-verse fic for this fandom. I hope you enjoy it!

Of all the ways a winter expedition could end, it shouldn’t have ended like this.

Well, maybe “end” wasn’t the right word. No, a phrase would be more accurate. Something along the lines of “stuck in a cave because of a shitty blizzard”.

In truth, this should have been a simple expedition. With the recent defeat of the Titans, expeditions beyond Wall Maria were now possible. Well, possible without the high probability of becoming Titan food.

It had been two days since he and Eren had left on this expedition. At Erwin’s request, they had left to investigate a mountain pass about a day’s ride (if one rode quickly) to the northeast of Wall Maria. While long-range expeditions took months of planning, short ones such as this were easy. It was all a matter of go there, do what you need to do, and then report the findings when you get back.

The weather had been clear in the days prior to their departure. After he and Eren had packed their supplies (more than necessary, should an emergency arise) they had left. Levi had a good reason for choosing Eren to accompany him. Throughout the war against the Titans, the two of them had grown close two each other. The lines between superior and subordinate had, somewhere along the way, blurred into friendship.

It warmed Levi’s heart every time he heard Eren call him by his name instead of Corporal. They were friends, so having Eren call him by his name instead of his rank only made sense. Eren was such a kind, caring person; he was a true friend, and not the sort of person who would hurt those he cared about. As a result, there were few things Levi hid from him. Few, not none. There were some things Levi would never tell Eren; would never tell anyone, really.

There was a reason for that.

A _very_ good reason.

Levi had a secret. A secret that he had kept bound to his back for years, and had endured great pain to hide. And if he had his way, it would always remain hidden. After all, none of the people he had cared for and considered friends had known about it. If any of them discovered it, well, Levi knew how they would react.

In some ways, Levi and Eren were alike. They were both different from the majority of humanity. But unlike Levi, Eren was not alone. There were two other Titan shifters living within the walls, both of whom had sided with humanity in the end. Not to mention there was, supposedly, a whole village of Titan shifters somewhere beyond the walls.

Levi, on the other hand, had always been alone in what made him different. He didn’t know why he had been born the way was. All he knew was that he had been born different from the rest of humanity. And as far as he knew, there was no one else like him in the world.

Which brought Levi back to the pain he endured to keep his secret hidden. The pain he endured at this very moment as he sat beside the fire.

Truthfully, it felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed a hot knife into Levi’s back. He could have prevented this, by taking care of his problem before the discomfort got this bad. There was always some amount of pain, but it was normally manageable if he dealt with it on a regular basis. But between preparing for the expedition, to training new recruits, to everything in between, the last week had been so busy that he simply hadn’t had the time.

Levi considered dealing with his problem right then and there. Even so, there was one other thing to consider.

Eren.

Eren had been asleep for a while, and with how heavily he slept, it was unlikely that he’d wake up before the morning. But there was always the chance that he would, that he’d wake up and discover Levi’s secret. Since Levi had no idea how to deal with that particular scenario, he considered simply enduring the ache until they got back to headquarters. Though with how bad the pain was at that moment, there was a good chance it would incapacitate him if he waited that long.

And _that_ , Eren would certainly notice.

He would notice, and would do whatever he could to help. Because Eren, bless his heart, was not the sort of person who would let others suffer. Especially if there was something he could do about it.

Levi glanced again at Eren on the other side of the fire. Noted Eren’s snoring and how his messy brown hair was the only thing sticking out of his sleeping bag. With the way Eren was sleeping, it looked like nothing would wake him up.

Fuck it.

Levi was in too much pain, had been for too long, and he had to do something about it.

So he went about his routine. He did so slowly, carefully, to minimize the spasms of pain caused by his movements. His cloak was the first to go, followed by his jacket. The harness went next, and that took the longest to remove.

After removing his shirt, he turned to the last article of clothing. The long strip of cloth that had been meticulously wrapped around his torso, including over his shoulders. After undoing the knot tied under one arm, Levi slowly unwound the cloth from his body. And the fabric fell away…

Revealing a pair of black, feathered wings.

They could not be considered beautiful, though. Not with the lack of care Levi had given them over the years. Levi didn’t glance over his shoulder to look, but he knew the sight that would await him if he did. He always haphazardly cut off the primary and secondary flight feathers as soon as they grew in, to make them easier to hide. Well, as much of them as he could, anyway. And the rest of his feathers were worn and ragged, making for a sorry, pitiful sight.

Levi tried to spread his wings from their folded position on his back, only for them to twitch pitifully as he hissed in agony. The fact that he could barely spread his wings was not surprising; after years of being bound to his back, it made sense that they were damaged. Still, he’d always assumed that the damage should be far worse than it currently was. Yet for some reason, it wasn’t. Levi didn’t bother to guess why that might be; after all, it wasn’t like he would ever use his wings for anything.

Well, damaged or not, leaving his wings unbound for a while always reduced whatever discomfort he felt. Never for long enough to erase it completely- if he did that, the chance of discovery would be too great -, but enough to make the pain manageable. To allow him to go about his day like everyone else.

Yes, this was the secret Levi had endured so much pain to hide. And that was for the best, as far as Levi was concerned. He had already experienced the cruelty of strangers who had seen his wings, so long ago. And that had been painful enough.

He didn’t want to know how much more painful it would be if that cruelty came from his friends. Levi’s friends were kind to him, and loved him. Loved him without knowing about _this_ , anyway. Truthfully, Levi didn’t know if he would be able to deal with losing the friends who remained to him.

And it was also why he had never taken a lover. That Levi had been in love before, of that there was no doubt. Yet not once had he acted on those feelings.

It was why his feelings for Eren were getting to be a problem. Levi knew the symptoms well enough. The warmth that bloomed in his chest when he heard Eren’s laughter, or saw him smile. The way his thoughts drifted towards Eren at the most unexpected times. And desire, yes, that too. The kind that caused him to wake up hard and aching in the middle of the night.

Yes, Levi was in love. Or to be more precise, he was _falling_ in love.

That Levi was nearly twice Eren’s age was enough cause for him to have reservations about a romantic relationship between them. Still, there was always the possibility that Eren returned his feelings, or eventually would. But even if he did, it would all come crashing down once Eren learned about his wings. So Levi would allow these feelings to fade away, as he always did whenever they cropped up in his life.

The rustling of fabric from Eren’s sleeping bag drew Levi’s attention. So he glanced in that direction out of the corner of his eye.

What he saw caused his blood to run cold, like ice water was running through his veins. This… nothing could have prepared him for this. He should have endured the pain until they got back, should have hidden it, should have…

A tide of panic and fear surged up within him, and nothing could have stemmed it.

Across the fire, sleepy green eyes blinked open.

 


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a tough one to write. I hope you enjoy it!

The sound of rustling fabric was what woke Eren from sleep. It took him a few moments to realize where the noise was coming from, until he realized. Levi. It was Levi who was making the noise, and it was likely that he was undressing himself, getting ready for bed. Eren kept his eyes closed, to give Levi privacy. Levi would wake him to go on watch when he was ready.

It was true that Eren was a heavy sleeper. Though that didn’t mean he never woke up in the middle of the night. Or that it was impossible to wake him up. On expeditions, it was normal to be woken in the middle of the night due to the fact that someone had to stand watch at all times. After the events at Castle Utgard, it was better to be safe than sorry where Titans were concerned. And in their current situation, one of them had to be awake to ensure that the fire didn’t go out.

A sharp exhale of breath was the second thing that drew Eren’s attention. It almost sounded like Levi was… in pain. Or experiencing some sort of discomfort. Eren frowned. Had Levi been injured? And if he had, why hadn’t he sought treatment for it?

Eren rolled over and propped himself up with his forearm. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand before opening them and looking at Levi.

An expression of shock and fear crossed Levi’s face before he looked down and away from Eren. To say that Eren was confused would be putting it lightly. Eren had long ago gained full control over his Titan powers, such that the risk of him accidentally transforming and going berserk was now non-existent. That, and the two of them were friends. And Eren had never done anything to make Levi afraid of him, or break Levi’s trust.

It was then that Eren noticed something large and dark attached to the pale skin of Levi’s back. Or rather, _two_ somethings. Eren furrowed his brow in confusion. First had been Levi’s uncharacteristic reaction, and now there were two-

Oh. _Oh._

Eren gasped, and he could only gaze in wonder. _Wings._ Levi had _wings_ , and no one had known about it.

“Levi,” Eren couldn’t keep the amazement out of his voice if he tried. “You have…” Levi flinched upon hearing Eren speak. He didn’t notice the tone of Eren’s voice, didn’t want to, because he knew there was only one way this could end.

And Eren noticed Levi flinch as well. Noticed it, and mentally berated himself for not considering this sooner. _Of course he’s uncomfortable with me pointing it out. Why else would he have kept it a secret?_ So Eren got up, and kneeled in front of Levi, placing his hands on the older man’s shoulders as a gesture of reassurance. All while being careful not to touch his wings.

With that, Eren began to speak again. “Levi, I know I pointed out that you have wings.” Of course he had, Levi thought. No need to state the obvious twice. “But… I didn’t mean it in a bad way. This… I don’t think I have the words to describe how incredible this is.”

Levi froze at this, though he still kept his head down, still kept his eyes clenched shut. There was no way this could really be happening. Eren, accepting his wings? It wouldn’t happen, couldn’t happen, not with him, or anyone else. Still, as unlikely as it was, he wanted, more than anything, for Eren’s words to be true.

Eren hoped that Levi would say something, anything. And the fact that he hadn’t was concerning. “Levi, can you say something, please? I meant everything I said, and… I want to help you, if I can.”

At this, Levi found it within himself to raise his head, and open his eyes. After all, what more did he have to lose?

What he saw left him breathless. Eren’s hands on his shoulders were so warm. And his eyes… his eyes were filled with concern. Overflowing with it, really. He’d expected Eren to be shocked, horrified upon seeing his wings. After all, he’d gotten that reaction before, so many times. But this… nothing ever could have prepared him for this. Levi only had to look at Eren to know that he’d meant every word he said.

“How are you even real?”

At this, Eren’s expression morphed into one of confusion, and he could only respond with a puzzled “what?” It might even have been funny, if not for the situation they were in.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. What I mean is… I didn’t expect you to react this way. At all. With the exception of my mother, no one’s ever accepted my wings, let alone thought they were amazing, before.”

“But your wings are amazing, and they are beautiful.” _Just like the rest of you._ Eren was briefly surprised by that last thought, though the feeling didn’t last. Because Levi _was_ beautiful, and Eren was overcome with a sudden desire to make sure he knew it. Not only that, but he was saddened by Levi’s admission. How could anyone look at Levi’s wings and not find them – find _him_ \- beautiful?

“You didn’t take a close look at them, did you?” There was no hint of anger or malice in Levi’s tone. Only defeat, and resignation.

Eren moved behind Levi, and as he finally got a good look at Levi’s wings, he could see what Levi meant. The feathers on the trailing edge of Levi’s wings, the ones that were responsible for allowing him to fly, had all been crudely cut short. Well, many of them had. Some appeared to have fallen out, and, if Eren had judged things correctly in the light of the fire, there appeared to be new feathers growing in the take their place. As for the others, they were slightly worn and disheveled. Levi’s wings were worn, and damaged… but Eren did not, would not, think the damage was irreparable.

“ _Beautiful._ ” Eren whispered, his voice warm with affection. “You’re so beautiful, Levi.”

Levi gasped, and felt warmth blooming in his chest. At that moment, he wondered how he could ever have thought Eren would reject him, or hurt him in any way. Eren’s words also made him _feel_ beautiful, when only moments before he’d resigned himself to thinking of his wings as ugly, broken things. Levi hummed in response, and his eyes fluttered shut as the feeling of contentment washed over him.

“Do they hurt?” Eren asked before rushing to clarify what he meant. “Your wings, I mean. You haven’t moved them at all.”

“ _Terribly_. But then again, they always hurt at least a little bit, these days.”

“That’s…” Eren was saddened by what he heard. Saddened by the fact that Levi had resigned himself to living in pain. And by the fact that whatever he had experienced had caused him to not care for himself. “That’s not right, Levi. I know you want to keep your wings hidden, but you shouldn’t have to be in pain all the time!”

“I take it you plan on doing something about that?” Eren did, of that, Levi had no doubt.

“I do. Well, only if it’s okay with you. I know how I could make you feel better, but I’d have to touch your wings in order to do it. And since you said they really hurt right now, I’m worried I’ll accidentally make the pain worse.”

Levi hadn’t considered letting anyone touch his wings. But in that moment, he imagined how it would feel to have Eren’s hands kneading the soreness out of his muscles, smoothing disheveled feathers back into place… All while whispering endearments and praise to him. “Then I’ll let you touch my wings. Tomorrow, though. I know you wouldn’t hurt me, but I don’t think I could handle having them touched right now.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. If you want, I could take over the watch.” Eren was right. It was time for them to switch who was on watch. Not only that, but Levi was tired. After all, it had been an exhausting day, in more ways than one. And with that, Levi crawled into his sleeping bag, and tried to get to sleep.

Before he did, he took time to reflect over what had just happened. Not only had Eren discovered his wings, but he had agreed to let him _touch_ them in only a matter of hours. It seemed like such an intimate gesture, one that Levi would be reluctant to share with anyone else. But then again, he _was_ falling in love with Eren. And if the persistent feeling of warmth in his chest was any indication, Levi had fallen a little harder for him tonight.

That was all well and good. Eren’s kindness and care were very welcome things. Good things that were a major part of why Levi had begun to fall – and was still falling – in love with him. So Levi drifted off into the land of dreams, content in the knowledge that Eren would watch over him as he slept.

 


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been looking forward to this. :)

When Levi awakened, he was first aware of the physical sensations he could feel. Things like the warmth of the sleeping bag around him, only made warmer by the heat of the fire nearby. And also the texture of the fabric against the bare skin of his torso. The slight throb of pain from his back, where his wings were…

Slight? No, that had not been the case last night…

It was then that the memories of last night came rushing back, before panic could set in.

Eren awakening, catching him at his most vulnerable.

Warm hands on his shoulders, green eyes overflowing with concern…

And Eren’s voice, warm and gentle with affection…

_Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Levi._

Levi’s grey eyes opened then, and he noticed that the cave was not only lit by the fire, but by daylight, as well. And he noticed Eren, as well, seated by the fire that he had tended dutifully. As Eren’s green eyes met his, he smiled, and his green eyes shimmered with emotion.

“Good morning, Levi. You slept well, didn’t you?”

It was true, Levi _had_ slept well. Better than he had in a long time, to be honest. But a good night’s sleep was a very welcome thing. He could get used to this. “I did. Best sleep I’ve had in a long time. But… you didn’t stay up all night just so I could sleep in, did you?”

While it was true that Levi enjoyed getting a good night’s sleep, it wouldn’t do if Eren had neglected his own sleep for that to happen.

Eren scratched the back of his head, his eyes shifting about nervously, his expression sheepish. “I did, but it was already late when you went to sleep. And you were sleeping so well… I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

Well, that explanation made sense. And Eren didn’t look too tired, so Levi could let it slide this time. Besides, Eren had already gotten a good amount of sleep before waking up. And that was better than none.

Levi sat up then, and stretched, feeling refreshed, yet also a slight twinge of discomfort. When Eren noticed this, he spoke up. “Last night, I said I knew how to make you feel better. Do you still want me to help you?”

That was right. Last night, Levi said he would allow Eren to touch his wings. In remembering that, Levi also remembered wondering what it would feel like to have Eren touch them.

“Yeah.” It’s the only response he could think to give, really. Because although this was new, and a bit nerve-wracking, Levi _wanted_ it to happen. Something about allowing Eren to touch his wings just felt right. Maybe it was because he was in love with Eren. Or that Eren was kind and gentle, and had accepted his wings, accepted _him_ , without hesitation. Or maybe it was a combination of all three.

Eren smiled and hummed in response, and then stood up, walking over and kneeling behind Levi on the sleeping bag. He then took a deep breath and slowly raised a shaking hand. If Eren were being honest, he couldn’t believe this was about to happen. That Levi was trusting him with something so intimate, so personal… it was enough to cause warmth to blossom in his chest, cause his breathing to accelerate.

And Eren’s trembling hand reached forward, carefully, oh so carefully, brushing his fingertips against the feathers of Levi’s right wing. Eren gasped, marveling at how smooth the black feathers felt under his touch. Then, he did the same with Levi’s left wing. Having calmed himself slightly, Eren then focused his attention on Levi’s right wing.

Eren then cupped his hands around the leading edge of Levi’s folded wing near the base (as best he could, anyway), and gently pressed his thumbs and forefingers into the muscle. As Eren repeated this motion, over and over, he also smoothed any disheveled feathers back into place. Then, Eren slowly began to move towards the tip of Levi’s wing. Very soon, though, Eren could feel Levi shivering, hear him begin to gasp and sigh at his touch. His brow immediately furrowed with concern.

“Levi, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Stop? Ah, Eren must have thought he was uncomfortable. Though Levi was thankful for the concern, that was not the case. It was the exact opposite, really. Levi had never felt _these_ particular sensations from his wings before. _Pleasurable_ was the only word Levi could think of to describe them. Even then, it seemed inadequate, somehow.

“I’m fine. Don’t stop.” _Don’t ever stop._ Levi’s voice was breathy as he spoke, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Let Eren see just how good this felt for him, let him see that only he could make Levi feel this way.

So Eren continued massaging his right wing, easing all the aches and pains with his artful fingers. Eren focused on the joints in particular, and when he was done, Levi managed to spread his right wing only slightly, before discomfort forced him to stop. That was new, too. It had been so long since Levi had managed to spread his wings, even partially.

Eren’s eyes went wide with wonder as he saw this, and his heart filled with happiness. Here was proof that his belief was correct, that Levi’s wings were not irreparably damaged. That they could heal. That one day, Levi would fly with them, as he was meant to.

When he was done massaging Levi’s right wing, Eren moved on to the left. His hands slowly relieved the aches and pains there, too. Yes, Levi was putty under Eren’s hands. Not that he minded.

“How did you- ah –get so good at this?” Eren was damn good at giving massages. And this sort of skill only came from practice.

As it turned out, Eren was more than happy to answer. “I learned how to do this when I went through training as a recruit. Sometimes Armin and Mikasa would be really sore after a long day of training, and I’d give them a massage to make them feel a little better.”

Eren, always so thoughtful. “So that explains how you got so good at this. It’s a good thing you did. I’m sure your friends appreciated it.”

“Mmh, and I’m sure you do, too. After all, someone as amazing as you deserves the best in life.”

Levi shuddered at the praise, and found himself having to bite back a groan. For some reason, Eren’s words were sweeter than honey. He wasn’t sure if his reaction to Eren’s praise was a side effect of being in love with him, or a one-time thing that arose from the situation they were in. But he wasn’t going to complain about _that_ , either.

And so Eren continued to massage Levi’s left wing just as he had the right. And Levi continued to gasp and shudder at every touch, the sensations nearly overwhelming him.

Then Eren’s hands were no longer on him, and he looked back, a puzzled expression on his face. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m done massaging your wings, Levi. What? Were you enjoying yourself that much?” There was a playful, teasing tone in Eren’s voice. He couldn’t help it, really. After all, he’d never had anyone ask why he finished a massage before.

“Maybe I was…” Though the words were ambiguous, Eren only had to see the amusement in Levi’s eyes, know how he had been gasping and shivering under his touch to see the truth.

Yes, Eren had seen the truth behind Levi’s gentle teasing, and he was all too eager to have him know it. After that, Levi felt… different. In a good way, though he struggled to find the words to describe it. For the first time in longer than he could remember, Levi felt no pain from his wings. And he could even spread them slightly, as he did now, though he stopped when he felt a twinge of discomfort.

All of this was new, and unfamiliar. Yet it was a very welcome feeling, one that Levi found he did not want to lose.

Now that they were done, Levi reached for his clothes. Shirt, harness, cloak, cravat, and most importantly, the long strip of cloth that he used to keep his wings strapped down. As Levi held the cloth in his hands, he noticed that Eren had moved in front of him, and was staring at it as well.

“So that’s how you’ve been keeping them hidden.” Eren murmured.

“It is. I also keep my wings bound very tightly, to reduce the chance of anyone finding out about them. That’s why I was in so much pain last night.”

Eren’s hands covered Levi’s own, and he basked in the calming sensation brought on by that warm, soothing touch. “I understand if you want to keep hiding your wings. But… I wish you didn’t have to be in pain all the time to do that.”

“Hmm… maybe I can just not bind them as tightly.” Yes, that would work. It would work perfectly. Eren nodded in response, to show that he supported whatever decision Levi made.

When Levi was done, he and Eren shared a small breakfast thrown together from the rations they had brought with them. It was during this time that Eren reflected on the events that had just transpired. He still couldn’t shake the sense of wonder he felt at seeing, _touching_ Levi’s wings. Didn’t want to. And… the warm feeling was still present in Eren’s chest, as though it would not be going anywhere any time soon. Well, Eren certainly wouldn’t complain about that. If sharing this kind of intimacy with Levi made him feel this way, then Eren would welcome those feelings with open arms.

As they gathered up their supplies, Levi spoke again, to ask a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind. “Eren, when we get back, would you massage them again? My wings, I mean.”

“Of course I will.” If Eren had managed to make Levi feel good enough to want to have his wings touched again, then he was more than willing to oblige. In fact, he was curious to see if he could make Levi feel even _better_ next time.

Levi smiled in response, and the two of them made their way over to the horses to depart. What Levi did not ask, however, was that Eren keep his wings a secret. Because he didn’t have to. Levi knew that Eren realized how important keeping this secret was to him. And that was enough, really.

With that, the two rode off through the snowy forest to return to the walls, and deliver the expedition report. Between them lay the shared knowledge of a precious secret, one that had, and would continue, to bring them closer together.


	4. Return

It was snowing when Eren and Levi returned to the Survey Corps HQ. The ride through the forest, with the snow falling lightly around them, had been peaceful. So they had enjoyed those moments in silence, basking in each other’s presence, and in the new-found intimacy between them. Which they were still doing now, as they rode into the stables, and dismounted from their horses.

Removing the tack from their horses, and grooming them afterwards, was a task every soldier in the Survey Corps was familiar with. When it was done, and their horses were returned to their stalls, Eren and Levi began to make their way to Erwin’s office, to deliver the expedition report. Eren looked over at Levi, as he had done frequently on the ride back. He seemed more comfortable now, with his wings not bound as tightly beneath his clothes. It was a sight that Eren was pleased to see.

Memories of the morning in the cave welled up in Eren’s mind. The morning when Levi had allowed Eren to touch his wings, and comfort him in a way no one else had ever been allowed to do. Eren remembered how smooth the feathers had been beneath his fingertips, and how Levi had gasped and shivered at his touch. Somehow, the word “intimate” suddenly seemed woefully inadequate to describe what had happened.

He also remembered what Levi had asked him to do when they returned.

“Levi, now that we’re back, do you still want me to...” Eren paused for a moment, to consider his next words. The two of them were far from alone in the castle, and it would not do to speak of Levi’s wings aloud. “ _help_ you again?” True, Levi had been the one who asked, but Eren would not assume such things.

Levi smiled. “Of course I do. Come to my quarters after dinner. We’ll take care of it then.” Gratitude filled Levi’s voice, then, for Eren’s discretion. Truly, Eren was the right person to be trusted with knowing about his wings.

_And touching them._ Ah yes, that, too. Levi shivered in anticipation of what would happen later tonight. Of imagining Eren’s hands on his wings again, of the sensations from that touch being even more powerful than the first time.

But imagining that would have to wait, because they were at Erwin’s office now, and it was time to deliver the expedition report.

Eren turned the knob, and light from the lamp on Erwin’s desk spilled into the hallway as they entered his office.

Erwin looked up from the paperwork on his desk. “You’ve returned later than expected. I trust the expedition went well?”

Levi and Eren explained that it had, except for the part about taking shelter from a blizzard. They also turned over the notes from the expedition, as well as the maps they had made. What neither of them mentioned, though, was just what had happened while the two of them took shelter from the storm. Some secrets would remain between them, after all.

Erwin nodded and smiled in approval at their report. “I’m glad to see that you made it back safely. Is there anything else you’d like to report?”

Both of them replied that there wasn’t, and Erwin seemed to believe it. It was a lie, of course, though Levi doubted Erwin would believe the truth without seeing it. The man was smart, but there were some things that were too fantastic to be real. People with wings, of course, being one of those. Not that Levi would ever _show_ Erwin his wings. Or anyone else, really. Eren’s acceptance had been more than he ever dreamed of; it was unlikely that such a thing would happen with anyone else.

With that said, Erwin dismissed them, and they left for dinner in the mess hall. Both anticipating what would come after it more.

*****

Eren conversed with Mikasa and Armin over dinner, while devouring the hearty stew and well-seasoned steak in front of him. Funding for the Survey Corps had increased greatly after their victory over the Titans, leading to an increase in the amount and quality of food provided to the soldiers. That, and the reclaimed land inside Wall Maria provided more room for growing crops and raising livestock.

“Eren,” Armin spoke up to Eren’s left. “I saw you and Corporal Levi after you got back. The two of you seemed… _closer_ than usual. Did something happen while you two were on the expedition?”

Something like this was only to be expected, now that Eren thought about it. While his friendship with Levi was no great secret, it had always been just that, a friendship. Everyone who saw them together acknowledged it as such, too. Yet he and Levi _were_ closer, and such a thing would be clear to anyone who looked closely enough. Armin, it turned out, was one such person.

“Nothing too special.” Eren shrugged, and took a bite of his steak. “We just got stranded together during a blizzard, that’s all. Apparently, being stranded alone has a way of bringing people together.” Except for what Eren hadn’t, and _wouldn’t_ , mention, of course. He had been entrusted with Levi’s secret, and knew that it was not his to share. Only Levi could do that.

“I don’t know… Getting stuck somewhere, alone… It seems almost… _romantic_.” Mikasa spoke from his other side, and Eren could have _sworn_ she was concealing a smile behind her scarf.

They weren’t serious, were they? “I don’t believe you two.” Eren whispered while glancing around the mess hall. Levi was listening to something Hanji was talking about, and the others at their table seemed to be paying no attention to them. “The Corporal and I are friends, that’s all.”

He and Levi _were_ friends, that much, Eren knew to be true. After all, they had grown closer throughout the war, and after it. Closer still, after what Levi had trusted him to do. What he would do again, after dinner. Still, he only saw Levi as a friend… right?

Of course he did. After all, Eren knew his feelings better than anyone. Armin and Mikasa murmured their agreement, and apologized for teasing him. He didn’t mind it so much, though. Friendships like theirs were strong, and it would take far more than a bit of playful teasing to break the three of them apart. Indeed, they were friends, and always would be. No matter what happened.

*****

Dinner had gone on longer than expected, but Eren finally found himself walking through the corridors of the castle. Towards Levi’s private quarters. A place that Eren had never seen, before tonight. His heart began to beat faster, in anticipation of what was to come.

Soon enough, Eren found himself standing in front of Levi’s door. Sweat began to coat his palms, and he wiped them off on his clothes before gripping the doorknob. Focusing on how the cool metal felt, Eren’s thoughts calmed, and he turned it. Swiftly entering the room, he closed and locked the door behind him.

But _oh_ , Eren could not have anticipated the sight before him.

Levi stood, shirtless, in the middle of his bedroom. The fire in the hearth lit the room, adding to the warmth and intimacy of the atmosphere. Yet the fire was nothing compared to Levi himself. Eren gazed at the pale skin of Levi’s torso, his eyes mapping the well-defined muscles. Well… _this_ was new. The same sight had lain before him only a short while ago, yet Eren had not reacted like this then.

Smoky grey eyes met his, and lips curved into a soft smile. Then Levi spoke, and Eren _shivered_ upon hearing that deep voice. “You’re here. Though I see your friends gave you a little grief with their teasing.”

Levi had noticed that. Of course he had. Few things escaped the Corporal’s notice, after all. “Yeah, they did. But they were just having fun. I didn’t mind it.” Eren felt himself smile at the memory. Indeed, there were far worse things that could have happened to him than a little teasing. During the war, there were times when he could have lost Armin and Mikasa for good. Compared to that, a little teasing was nothing.

“Hanji sometimes does the same thing to me. I always act annoyed, but I don’t really mind it.” Levi was far from being cold and uncaring, as those who were close to him knew.

Then, Levi walked over to his bed, and sat on it, meeting Eren’s eyes again. So Eren found himself walking over and joining Levi, sitting behind him on the soft sheets.

Levi then spread his wings as far as he could in invitation. An invitation Eren accepted, eagerly.

As he had the first time, Eren slowly caressed the feathers of Levi’s right wing, before gently cupping the leading edge of it. Then, Eren pressed his thumbs and forefingers into the muscle. He also took his time to smooth the feathers back into place, even though far less of them were disheveled this time. Still, it was a way of showing Levi he cared, of showing Levi just how much he meant to him.

Levi could only gasp and shudder at the feeling of Eren’s hands, slowly massaging his wings. They hadn’t hurt at all, not since Eren’s first massage. Maybe this wasn’t necessary, as far as care went, but Levi couldn’t help himself. He wanted this, as surely as he had ever wanted anything. Under Eren’s gentle touch, he felt… warm. Safe. _Loved_ , though he knew the love he held for Eren was different than Eren’s love for him. Yet Levi would not allow bitter thoughts to cloud the intimacy of this moment. Even if Eren never grew to love him romantically, their friendship would remain. And that… was more than enough.

“I still can’t believe how beautiful you are, Levi. Your wings… the feathers feel like silk beneath my hands.” The words flowed off Eren’s tongue like water, and he couldn’t have stopped them if he tried. Not that he would have. Because every word was true, and they were words Levi deserved to hear.

Combined with Eren’s touch, the words sent a flash of heat racing through Levi’s body. A soft, breathy _Ahhh_ escaped his lips before he could stop it. Whether he _would_ have stopped it… now that was something he doubted.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sound, though he did not stop his ministrations. Because a noise like that was not one of pain or discomfort. No… it was one of _pleasure_ , and it was something he would gladly hear again.

His massage of the right wing finished, Eren moved on to the left. Those artful fingers continued to coax gasps and shivers of pleasure from Levi. Though, the sensations seemed a bit more intense than last time. Could it be that his wings had gotten more sensitive? The answer, Levi knew, was yes. How much more sensitive would they become, if Eren continued to care for them?

And then Eren was done, and Levi could no longer feel his touch. So Levi turned around, and met Eren’s gaze once more. But this time… it almost seemed like there was some new emotion in those beautiful green eyes. New, and tentative, almost as if Eren were not yet aware of it himself. So Levi found himself reaching forward, and gently grasping one of Eren’s hands in his own.

“Eren… will you stay, just a little longer?” Though Levi did not want this moment to end yet, he would not stop Eren, if he wished to go.

As it turned out, he didn’t want to. “Yeah. I’ll stay, just a bit longer.”

And so they remained, talking softly, and enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence. Until Eren had to go to bed, of course. But Eren’s departure was not a permanent one. He would return, and this would happen again. That much, they both knew.


	5. Something New

Life was full of unexpected blessings, as Levi knew. The one currently occupying Levi’s mind being Eren Jaeger, of course. A blessing, in that Eren had relieved the pain in his wings, and considered them beautiful, without a second thought. Levi didn’t know what he’d done to deserve falling in love with such a wonderful person, but whatever it was, he wouldn’t question it. He’d just finished training recruits for the day, and was currently returning to his office to finish some paperwork before dinner.

The first long-range expedition beyond the walls was currently being planned. If all went well, the Survey Corps would leave in late spring, and return two months later. It represented everything the Survey Corps had fought to achieve. A world where humanity would be free to travel beyond the walls, without fear of Titans.

Yet for Levi, the expedition also held an element of fear. The fear of having his wings discovered by others, and of what their reactions might be. For good reason. During his childhood, only his mother had truly accepted his wings. Had not treated him with disdain or mockery for what made him different, like so many strangers had. Kenny hadn’t seemed to care, and had never even mentioned them. Yet the damage had been done, and after Kenny left, no one had known about Levi’s wings until Eren.

But no matter what happened, Levi would go on the expedition. After all, it was a dream he shared with so many others, including Eren. The dream of truly exploring the outside world, of seeing how big it was, and what wonders it held.

And he would achieve it, no matter what happened.

Hanji fell into step beside Levi at that moment, providing a much needed distraction from his thoughts.

A calm, yet knowing expression was present on Hanji’s face as they spoke. “Over the last few days, I’ve noticed something different about you.”

“Different? I’m still me, you know.” Levi grumbled playfully, with no bite in his words.

Hanji laughed at his response. “Of course I know _that_ , Levi.” They smiled. “What I meant was, you’ve been less tense lately. Like someone lifted some sort of weight or burden off your shoulders.”

Noticed that, had they? Well, Eren _had_ lifted a burden off his shoulders, with his regular wing massages and all. His wings now moved occasionally beneath the loose binding that hid them, alleviating any discomfort he might begin to feel. So no, Eren’s massages were no longer necessary, at least in terms of caring for his health. Yet the two of them still persisted in their routine, reveling in the intimacy and comfort they felt every time.

A soft smile crossed Levi’s face. “Maybe something _did_ lift a burden off my shoulders.” Though Levi wouldn’t say what it was, or that Eren was involved. For now, this was something shared only between the two of them. But knowing Hanji, they already had _some_ clue about Eren’s involvement; Levi knew it.

“Whatever that burden was… I’m glad it’s not troubling you anymore.” Hanji paused for a moment, considering their next words. “We’ve all suffered during the war, and we’ve all lost people who were our friends. But we survived, and… I’m happy that something or someone helped you. In fact, I’m pretty sure _someone_ helped you. Whoever they are, keep them close. I can tell that they make you happy, and you deserve all the happiness you can get. We all do.”

With those words, he and Hanji parted ways; Hanji, to their research lab, and Levi, to his office to work on the aforementioned paperwork. Nothing seemed to slip past Hanji’s notice; indeed, they always seemed to pick up on the subtle cues in every situation. The cues that indicated there was more to a person or place than first met the eye.

If only Hanji knew how right they were. Levi would take their words to heart, though. Being with Eren made him happy, and it seemed to make Eren happy as well. So Levi would keep Eren close, for as long as Eren wished to remain there.

*****

Eren sat with Armin and Mikasa on one of their beds in the barracks. They had finished dinner, and were spending time together before going to sleep. Eren, however, would be staying up later, as Levi was rather busy completing paperwork tonight. As a result, their nightly routine would happen later than usual today. But it would happen, because the two of them had gotten quite used to their routine, and neither of them wanted to give it up.

Now, though, the three of them talked about going beyond the walls, and freely exploring the outside world.

“When we go on our first long-range expedition, do you think we’ll see any of the things we talked about as children?”

The fields of ice, mountains that spewed fire, seas of sand… The ocean… It was no wonder that Armin still held on to their childhood dream. Eren did, too, even more so now that the Titans were defeated, and he would live to see those things. “I don’t know what we’ll see on our first expedition together, Armin. But I _do_ know that we’ll see new things. And eventually, we’ll see the things we talked about as children. All of us. Together.”

Armin grinned at Eren’s words, but it was Mikasa who replied to them. “It won’t be just us, you know. Everyone else who goes on the expedition with us… they’ll get to see those things, too.”

It was true, and Eren was grateful for it. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Annie, and all the other members of the Survey Corps would get to share that with them. A good thing, as far as Eren was concerned, because the wonders of the outside world should not be seen only by the three of them.

And… _Levi_ would be there, too. Would see the things he had long dreamed of alongside him. The thought send a pleasant tingle down Eren’s spine, one that had not been present when thinking about those things with Armin and Mikasa. Maybe he was beginning to fall in love with the older man. It would only make sense, with the direction his thoughts seemed to be taking. Thoughts of Levi’s strong arms, and what it might feel like to have them wrapped around him, holding him close. Of how those grey eyes could shine with warmth and affection, and the way his lips curved into a smile. And of Levi’s wings, and how silky soft the feathers felt beneath his hands. Among other things.

Soon enough, Eren would be spending time alone with Levi, again. For now, though, he would remain with his friends, and they would continue to discuss their dreams of the bright future that awaited them.

*****

Late in the night, Eren made his way through the dimly lit corridors of the castle towards Levi’s private quarters. It was a clear, beautiful night, the moonlight reflecting off the snow, and the stars shining overhead. A sight he and Levi might gaze upon together. The thought of that made Eren feel warm, as he always felt when he thought of spending time with Levi. Thankfully, Eren would not have to wait for that much longer, as he had just reached the door to the Corporal’s room.

After entering the room, Eren closed the door behind him with a soft _click_. Levi’s bedroom was the same as it was every night; a fire burning in the hearth to light the room, and keep it warm, yet also adding to the intimacy of the atmosphere. Warm and intimate though the atmosphere was, it couldn’t compare with Levi himself.

As always, Levi was waiting for him shirtless, with those glorious black wings unbound. Eren took a minute to simply _admire_ Levi. Gaze upon his strong arms and shoulders. Map the defined muscles of his chest and stomach yet again. Admire how his pale skin glowed in the light of the fire. And yes, notice the heat in Levi’s eyes, as their gazes met. Levi had seen Eren admiring him, and… had even seemed to _like_ it. Well, Eren was happy to be caught, because Levi deserved to know just how much Eren appreciated him.

Levi sat on the bed, as he always did shortly after Eren arrived. And Eren followed, sitting just behind Levi on those soft sheets. Levi spread his wings, inviting Eren to touch them, as he always did before a massage. He could spread his wings a little farther each time, and seeing every small step of progress filled Eren’s heart with joy. Because it meant that Levi’s wings were _healing_ , slowly but surely. And that one day Eren would gaze upon Levi’s fully spread wings.

For now, though, Eren massaged them, starting with the right wing. Levi shivered in pleasure at Eren’s touch, and he couldn’t help sighing and moaning softly in pleasure whenever Eren’s fingers pressed into his wings _just right_. Yet Levi was not embarrassed by his vocal reaction to the pleasure Eren gave him. Far from it. The pleasure Levi felt from his wings was so new, and he was amazed at how _sensitive_ they were.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, Levi?” Eren’s deep voice was warm with affection, and heat flowed through Levi’s body upon hearing it.

“Yes, it – _haahh_ – feels good.”

“Good, because you deserve to feel good. I’m… _happy_ that I can do this for you.” Eren loved being able to give Levi pleasure in this way. And that thought made Eren wonder how Levi would react if he gave him pleasure in other ways.

As Eren finished giving him a massage, a thought crossed Levi’s mind. He thought of how Eren always gave him pleasure during their meetings, and was filled with a desire to give Eren that same pleasure in return. So, that was what he proposed. “Eren, can you sit in front of me? I want to try giving you a massage, too.”

Well, _that_ wasn’t what Eren had been expecting. He’d been expecting the two of them to sit and talk, the way that had done during each nightly rendezvous until now. But the thought of Levi’s hands, _touching_ him, giving him _pleasure_ … It was something Eren wanted very much, now that the idea had been proposed.

So Eren slipped his shirt off, before moving to sit in front of Levi in the same way Levi always sat in front of him. When Eren did, Levi savored the view of Eren’s strong chest and abdominal muscles, and of his muscular back and shoulders, once Eren had settled into place. The look in Eren’s green eyes as he turned back to face Levi on top of it all was enough to send a spark of arousal racing through him. Yet Levi kept it under control. _Not now. Not unless he says that’s okay._

Eren was precious to him, and he would not force Eren to do anything he might not be comfortable with.

“Go ahead, Levi.” Permission granted, Levi raised his hands to Eren’s shoulders, and admired how soft and warm the tanned skin felt beneath his hands. As Levi began to massage Eren’s shoulders, he could hear Eren hum and sigh in pleasure. Could see how Eren tilted his head back, his eyes closed, his expression relaxed and blissful. Levi had made Eren feel this way, and the feeling he received in return was a good one. He only hoped Eren would allow him to do this again, that this would not be the only time he gave Eren pleasure.

Once Eren’s massage was complete, the two of them resumed their usual routine. They talked with each other until Eren began to feel tired, and left for his own bed in the barracks. Yet there was something new between the two of them tonight. And as Eren and Levi drifted off to sleep in their separate beds, they could only wonder what it would bring them in the future.


	6. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to start writing this chapter, due to the fact that I got really inspired to write one of my other fics. And now that I've finished it, I'm really excited to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it! :)

It had been about three weeks since Eren and Levi had returned from their fateful expedition. The expedition during which Eren had, quite accidentally, discovered Levi’s deepest secret. Part of him still couldn’t quite believe Levi had _wings_. Or that Levi allowed him to touch them, the morning after his fateful discovery. In a way, that event was almost dream-like, even magical, in how incredible and intimate it was.

Yet all that had been a reality. Along with their daily routine. In a few hours, Eren would make his way to Levi’s quarters, the way he had every night since the day of their return. Eren would massage and care for Levi’s wings, and Levi would give him a massage in return. That had not been the case at first, but ever since Levi had proposed the idea, and Eren had allowed him to do it… To say that Eren had wanted it to happen again would be putting it lightly.

So it had continued. As it would, as long as they both enjoyed and took pleasure in it. However, their daily routine had also been changing in other, more subtle ways, Eren knew. Ways that were slow to reveal themselves in full, and that Eren had no idea if Levi noticed.

Feelings tended to work that way, Eren knew from experience. They could be hidden well, or someone could simply not notice them until they were spoken of. Or they could be misinterpreted. Indeed, Eren had experience with all of these where feelings were concerned. Though not of the sort he was currently musing about. “New” was the only word Eren could find to describe _these_ emotions.

Because they were difficult to describe, particularly in terms of all their subtle nuances, and the images such emotions stirred in his mind. It had started with simply admiring Levi’s physical appearance whenever they were alone; after all, there was no denying his beauty, at least in Eren’s mind. Then Eren began to pay more and more attention to how simply being in Levi’s presence made him feel. _Warm_ was one way he could describe it, and the newness of it. With Levi, Eren felt safe, and happy, and… cared for. Not that he didn’t experience that with his friends; he did, there could be no doubt of it. But this, _oh_ , this was far more intense than anything he had ever felt around his friends.

If only that were the only thing on his mind.

His thoughts, too, puzzled him, especially when combined with his emotions. Thoughts of Levi, to be precise. New ones, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Though some _were_ familiar. Lust was not a desire Eren was unfamiliar with. After all, the Survey Corps had more than its share of attractive men, and Eren had had a few sexual fantasies here and there. Yet he’d never acted on those desires. It had to do with wanting more from sex than just a simple one-night stand, and not wanting to be unceremoniously kicked out of someone’s bed after they were done. He wanted to feel connected to the person he chose to sleep with, know that he wasn’t simply being used to satisfy another’s lust.

That Eren desired Levi sexually, he did not doubt. Vivid fantasies (both while awake _and_ in dreams), and more than a fair share of boners made that pretty clear. Such fantasies of himself and Levi, however, did not just focus on the physical act itself. They also focused on what happened after; he and Levi held each other and remained close, rather than simply dressing and going their separate ways when they were done. In Eren’s mind, he and Levi kissed passionately, as well, every kiss making him feel warm. The same warmth that he felt in Levi’s presence, oddly enough, only stronger. Other times… Eren would simply think of spending time with Levi, no sexual thoughts to be found. Clearly, Eren’s idle thoughts and dreams were _far_ more than the product of simple lust.

Could it be that he was in love? Having never experienced these particular emotions before, Eren wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t deny the possibility of it. Not only that, but he found he didn’t want to. There was something so incredibly right about the idea of loving (and being loved by) Levi. It was a bone-deep certainty, one that Eren felt in his heart and soul. Uncertain as he was, it was only an idea for now. Soon, however, Eren hoped to puzzle out whether he really was in love. And when he did, figure out how to confess said feelings to Levi if that was indeed the case.

Eren sighed, as he lay on his bed in the barracks. In a matter of hours, he would make his nightly trip to Levi’s quarters. When he did, maybe he could finally puzzle out some of what this meant. If he were lucky, maybe even all of it.

Either way, Eren shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

*****

Levi carefully unwrapped the strip of fabric that loosely bound his wings. The way it had bound and hidden them ever since that fateful expedition. Due to that slight modification, binding them no longer hurt the way it had for so many years. To say that it was a relief would be a massive understatement. Even so, it was still a relief to unbind them; after all, stretching them out (to any appreciable extent) was near impossible with the fabric holding them in place. Stretch them out he did, once the strip of fabric fell to the floor at his feet. As much as he could, anyway. After three weeks of Eren’s attentive care, he was still nowhere near close to spreading his wings to their full extent. Despite that, progress had been made, slowly but surely. Enough to make Levi wonder how long it would be before he could spread his wings to their full extent.

Levi didn’t know the answer to that question; after all, only time would reveal it. Basking in the warmth and light of the fire, Levi took to inspecting what he could see of his wings after spreading them as far as he could. The gleaming black feathers no longer looked worn and ragged, instead appearing bright and healthy. With the exception of the haphazardly trimmed flight feathers, of course. Though the trimmed feathers were slowly decreasing in number, too. More of them had fallen out over the past three weeks, only to be discretely disposed of. And Levi knew that new feathers were growing in to replace the ones that had been lost recently. As for the other flight feathers, the ones that had been growing in before Eren discovered his wings… they were getting long. Left alone, the feathers would become fully mature, the way they hadn’t in years.

And make his wings larger, rendering them all but impossible to hide.

Levi shook his head, to banish those thoughts from his mind as he folded his wings. He would worry about those things later. Right now, he had other, better, things to think of.

Closing his eyes, he allowed thoughts of Eren to fill his mind. Eren would be here soon, he knew. Immediately, warmth flowed through Levi’s body, and smile graced his features at the thought of the man he loved. At the thought of Eren’s admiring gaze, as well, and the simmering heat contained within it. Sometimes, it was almost as if Eren were beginning to return the feelings Levi himself held. If that were true, and Eren (eventually) wanted to be his lover… Levi would accept his love without hesitation.

The creak of door hinges, followed by the sound of the door closing, drew Levi’s attention. Upon turning to face the sound, he opened his eyes, and his gaze settled upon Eren. Beautiful as always, with flakes of snow melting in his hair. It was still snowing outside, then. Not surprising, considering it would be several months before winter gave way to spring.

Yet snow and the cold were not to be found here. Especially not with the warmth shining in Eren’s green eyes, and the fond expression on his face. Levi returned Eren’s smile with his own, and walked over to the bed, settling himself on it. As always, Eren followed, and Levi could feel the _dip_ of the mattress as Eren sat behind him. Spreading his wings as far as he could, Levi invited Eren to touch them. An invitation he accepted, after several heartbeats.

Warm, gentle hands closed around the leading edge of his right wing, and fingers lightly pressed into the muscle. Levi could not stop the gasping moan that escaped his lips, nor the _shiver_ that ran through his body. He did not want to stop either of those things. Sparks of pleasure raced through Levi’s body at every touch to his wings. What could be the harm in letting Eren know how good this made him feel, in letting himself be open and vulnerable in Eren’s presence?

The answer was simple. There was no harm in either of those things, and there never would be. Because Eren was so gentle, so caring… he would never harm those he cared about, and would do everything in his power to protect them. Keep them safe, even with the Titans defeated for good. That was simply who Eren was, and there was not a thing Levi would change about him.  He was perfect.

“You’re so beautiful, Levi. I still can’t believe you let me touch your wings like this.”

Eren’s praise sent a stronger bolt of pleasure racing through Levi’s body. Effortlessly coaxed a louder moan from him. It was made even more intense by the sensations coming from his wings. But by now, Levi was no stranger to these reactions whenever Eren praised him. He hadn’t figured out why this happened yet. But Levi certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. Not now, not ever.

Eren continued to draw more of those beautiful sounds from Levi with both his hands and his words. Until he was done, and his hands dropped away from Levi’s wings. He wanted to let his hands linger, though. Along with more, he knew, as he removed his own shirt, moving in front of Levi so that the older man could give him a massage in return. As Levi’s warm hands began to knead the muscles of his shoulder and upper back, Eren reflected on his earlier thoughts. What would it be like, he wondered, to pull Levi into his arms once his massage was over? Feel more of the older man’s warm skin pressed against his own?

The only way Eren would know was by experiencing that for himself. Yet merely the thought of such things made his skin warm, even more so where Levi touched him. Was this what it meant to be in love? Perhaps it was, though Eren needed more time to sort out his thoughts before acting on them. As such, he did not act on those impulses tonight. Rather, he and Levi talked as they always did, before Eren departed for his own bed.

And sleep.

As Eren drifted off, snug beneath several layers of blankets, he considered his feelings towards Levi once more. The possibility of being in love with Levi had only grown higher after tonight. As for confessing those feelings, Eren would wait until there was no doubt in his mind about what they were. For some reason, Eren had a feeling that would happen sooner than he expected.


	7. Reveal

When the sun rose that morning, the soldiers of the Survey Corps had awakened to a raging blizzard, one that had begun during the night. Eren had seen it happen, given his daily journey to Levi’s quarters in the dead of night, when few in the castle were still awake. Yet even he had not expected _this_ much snow to fall, nor did he expect the blizzard to continue until mid-morning. Even though the blizzard had let up, large flakes of snow still fell lightly from the sky, some of them coming to rest on Eren’s brown hair as he helped clear some of the snow from the courtyards.

A necessary task, given that it made walking outside easier. One that also gave Eren more than enough time to think, and mull over his thoughts. Inevitably, his thoughts drifted toward Levi, as they did so often these days. In the wake of the blizzard, Eren was reminded of how he and Levi had been snowed into a cave by one on that fateful expedition roughly four weeks ago. The one that had changed everything between them, in the best possible way. And how he would certainly not complain about being snowed in together with Levi again. Perhaps Eren would have his chance; after all, it would be several months yet before winter gave way to spring.

Those were not the only thoughts Eren had of Levi, as he continued to shovel a path through the deep snow. He wondered what he and Levi would talk about if the older man were here now, instead of inside, making plans for the expedition beyond the walls this summer. Thought of how Levi’s cheeks would flush pink from the cold, and how he might warm them up. How Levi’s hair would look dusted with snowflakes, as his own was. And how it would be to simply share this moment with Levi at his side. Those thoughts made Eren feel warm, the way one would feel warm curled up in front of a roaring fire on a cold winter’s night.

Kissing Levi, yes, that too. The two of them standing here, in the gently falling snow beneath the grey sky. What it would be like to pull Levi into his arms, and feel Levi embrace him in return. Thoughts of them leaning in, closer and closer, until their lips met. How their kiss would be exquisitely warm against the chill of the winter air… The way they would lose themselves in the kiss, like they were the only two in the world… All an image conjured up in Eren’s mind, of course, one that washed away as soon as his thoughts drifted to something else. And yet… the memory of that fantasy lingered. If that truly happened, would it be as Eren imagined it to be? Or would it be even better, something greater than he could ever imagine?

Eren did not know, but… he wanted to find out. Wanted to experience that with Levi. That, and so many other things. Things like sharing a meal together, seated so close there was no space between them. Waking up in bed with Levi, to grey eyes shining with all the love in the world… The two of them making love, and collapsing together in the afterglow, sated and sweaty… These images, and so many more, danced in Eren’s mind. Vibrant, and beautiful, and so achingly _real_ …

In that moment, Eren pondered, once more, the possibility that he was _in love_ with Levi. Turned all of those images over in his mind once more, examined them closely. Thought of the emotions each mental image made him feel, and how those emotions were far greater than one would feel for a friend…

So his suspicion had been true, all along. The truth of it was there, plain to see. He _was_ in love with Levi, wasn’t he? The realization filled Eren with joy, and he smiled brightly. Beautifully, as though the sun had risen in his heart. How could it not, when love was, in and of itself, a beautiful, precious thing?

Eren allowed himself all the time he needed to mull over his freshly realized feelings. _Properly_ realized, with not a doubt in his mind as to the nature and reality of them. Now that Eren had fully recognized and embraced these emotions, there lay the question of what he would do about them. That Eren would confess his love, of that, there was no doubt in his mind. At times, it almost seemed that Levi held romantic love for him in return… But Eren would not assume that such a thing was true, not without hearing the truth from Levi himself.

Figuring out how and when to confess his feelings would be the final step, Eren knew. He knew he had time to figure this out, and was certainly not nervous about it. While Eren did not yet know when this would happen, or how, he knew that he would know when the moment was right.

With those thoughts in mind, Eren continued his work. Eagerly anticipating his nightly meeting with Levi, and what would happen when they were alone together once more…

*****

Later that night, when most of the castle was asleep, Eren strode through the door to Levi’s room. Closing it behind him, in that familiar way he always did. As always, he was greeted with the sight of Levi, shirtless, with his wings unbound. Levi smiled when he saw Eren, and the warmth of that smile was reflected in his eyes, and the rest of him. Truly, Levi was so incredibly beautiful, both inside and out. The thought of that made Eren’s heart flutter in his chest as he returned Levi’s smile with one of his own.

Eren unfastened his winter cloak, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Then, he proceeded to remove his shirt, giving Levi quite the view of his muscular torso.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Levi raised an eyebrow, while taking in the view of Eren. One he’d seen many times before, but one that never grew old. _He’s so beautiful._

Eren smiled. “Well, you _do_ give me a massage every night, so it was going to come off eventually. I figured I’d simply speed that process up.” Eren also saw the way Levi gazed at him. The same way _he_ looked at Levi. _Could my feelings for him really be mutual? It’s certainly possible, when he looks at me that way._

Levi walked over to the bed, sitting on it as always. “It certainly was.” Levi spread his wings partially in invitation as Eren walked over to join him. “You _are_ going to touch me, right?”

“Of course I am.” Eren whispered after he sat behind Levi on the bed, leaning close enough that Levi could feel the warmth of Eren’s breath against his ear. He shivered at that, and feeling Eren’s hands begin to massage his right wing.

Oh, how _gentle_ Eren always was when he did this. Massaged the strengthening muscles and joints, aiding in the slow healing process. With no aches to soothe, only pure pleasure was given by Eren’s touch. Something made ever more intense by how exquisitely _sensitive_ his wings were. And so Levi moaned, his lips falling open in a soft gasp. Warmth flooded through his body, stoking a fire within him, drawing ever more gasps and moans from his throat. There was something so incredibly right about sharing these moments with Eren, a sort of intimacy Levi knew he would not share with anyone else. Truly, Eren was the only person he would ever trust to touch his wings.

“Your wings are so sensitive.” Eren whispered, marveling once more at the way Levi reacted to his touch. “No wonder you like having them touched.”

Levi gasped, as Eren’s thumbs pressed down _just right_ once he began to massage his left wing. “Only if it’s you.”

Eren struggled to find the words to say. He saw the meaning behind Levi’s words clear as day. Knew, then, that this was something that would only ever be shared between the two of them. It only intensified the intimacy of the act in Eren’s eyes. That he could share something so special with the man he loved… it was more than Eren could ever ask for.

After a long moment of consideration, Eren knew he would not find the words to respond to Levi’s statement. So he chose to speak with his actions, instead. Eren hummed in acknowledgement, and continued to slowly massage Levi’s left wing. Felt Levi begin to shiver beneath his hands, while continuing to gasp and moan at what Eren gave him.

Coming undone like this, letting all his barriers fall away… such an act made Levi truly open. Truly vulnerable. While others close to Levi had seen him let his guard down (still did, on occasion), only Eren would see him willingly fall to pieces like this.

As it always did, Eren’s massage ended. But tonight, it was different. Eren’s right hand remained on Levi’s (now closed) left wing. Palm and fingers flat, his thumb slowly moving back and forth over the silky black feathers. There was a new intimacy in that small gesture, one that Levi felt acutely. Along with something else, some other emotion that hovered in the air between them.

Levi turned around, shifting about on the bed until he faced Eren. Eren’s hand remained on his left wing as he did so, the sensation warm and pleasant. Levi met Eren’s eyes with his own as he finished situating himself, and… _oh_. Warmth and fondness were plain to see in Eren’s brilliant green eyes, shimmering in the light of the fire burning in the hearth. Along with the soft smile that graced Eren’s features. Raising his right hand, Levi cupped Eren’s cheek, lightly running the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone. At the slight hitch of Eren’s breath, something in Levi’s chest twisted delightfully. And he smiled at Eren in return, softly, hoping to convey at least some of the love he felt through his actions.

Then, Eren began to lean closer, his eyes slowly drifting shut. Levi, doing the same. Something about this moment, the intimacy and comfort of it, pulled them together. Made each of them feel how right it was to lean closer, closer, until their eyes finally closed…

And their lips met for the first time.

They simply remained like that for a time. Reveling in the warmth and softness of each other’s lips on their own, something that was far better than either of them had ever imagined it would be. How _new_ it was, too, for both of them. Eren, feeling how Levi’s hand cupped his cheek, committing it to memory. Both feeling the warmth of each other’s breath…

Eventually, they pulled away from the kiss, but only just. Green eyes and grey opened, met, and…

Levi’s hushed whisper broke the silence. “Eren… _I love you_.”

“I love you, too.” Eren spoke, after drawing in a small, sharp breath.

And so the two leaned forward again, their lips meeting for the second time. The two of them lost in each other, in the newly revealed feelings between them. Their hearts set at ease, any fears (small though they were) of what might happen should their feelings not be returned laid to rest. Eventually, Eren’s left hand came to lay in Levi’s right, their fingers lacing together. Perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Then, Eren began to lean back, gently tugging on Levi’s hand, asking him to follow.

Which Levi did, without hesitation, as he came to lay atop Eren’s body. His bare chest and stomach pressed against Eren, the warmth of his skin so readily apparent through their direct contact. Levi’s head, coming to rest on Eren’s chest, his cheek pressed against smooth skin. Eren’s right arm draped across Levi’s back protectively, as he felt the man’s skin and feathers against his own.

Until Eren departed from Levi’s quarters for the night, they lay like this. In silence, simply conveying their love through direct contact, no further words needed to convey that the love between them was real, and mutual. And that this was only the beginning of something new and beautiful between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! <3
> 
> They're finally together! Though this fic is far from over, so there's many more sweet and heartwarming moments to come. :)


	8. Considerations

Eren walked through the castle’s courtyard, enjoying the cold, sunny winter afternoon. Sunny days hadn’t been common lately, and now that one was here… Well, it was the perfect time to go outside, despite the cold. Though the cold mattered little, given the winter clothes Eren wore to keep himself warm. Happiness filled Eren’s heart at the way the sunlight glittered on the snow, and at countless other things. His friends, for one.

And Levi, too. His lover, now, in addition to being the Corporal’s close friend. Along with being the only person entrusted with knowing about Levi’s wings. Indeed, the importance of telling no one about Levi’s wings was not lost on Eren. Levi had successfully hidden them for years, going to great lengths and enduring constant pain to do so. Now, all because of Eren’s accidental discovery, he was healing from all of that. The thought of violating Levi’s trust by divulging this secret to others was unthinkable to Eren. So he would not speak of it to anyone else; not now, not ever. Telling this secret was Levi’s decision, and always would be.

It had only been three days since the two of them had kissed for the first time, and confessed their feelings for each other. In that time, Eren’s heart had warmed even more at the thought of Levi. At the warmth and tenderness present in Levi’s gaze whenever their eyes met. An expression Eren knew he gave Levi in return. There were other things, too, even though he and Levi hadn’t been incredibly affectionate in public yet. Little things, like their hands touching whenever they walked in close proximity. Levi’s hands ruffling his hair more affectionately than they ever had before. And of course, stealing kisses from each other.

Eren’s musings were soon interrupted, however, when Armin and Mikasa fell into step on either side of him. Mikasa to his right, and Armin to his left. Eren didn’t mind, of course; he was always happy to spend time with his closest friends.

Though it soon became apparent that they had something they wished to discuss with him. “Eren, you and Levi have gotten closer, haven’t you?” Mikasa said.

Armin nodded in agreement. “It’s obvious to anyone who looks, really. Almost as if you might be in love with each other.”

Armin’s tone was far more knowing than his words indicated. Still, it was obvious that he didn’t want to assume things. Especially not now, where one of his closest friends was concerned.

Eren was thankful for that. And he saw no point in lying. “You’re right.” He smiled, drawing in a deep breath. “Levi and I are in love with each other, and we’re together. We haven’t been in a relationship for long, though; after all, it’s only been three days.”

Mikasa smiled. “But he makes you happy. No… you make _each other_ happy. I can tell by how the two of you look at each other.”

And Armin… Armin’s grin was positively smug. “I _knew_ there had to be something going on between you two. But at the same time, I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t want to assume anything.”

So that was it. Armin and Mikasa knew about his relationship now, and they were happy for him. Not just for him, but for Levi, too. Eren stopped, pulling both of them into a hug. At the moment, Eren couldn’t find the words to convey the happiness he felt. But he knew he could convey it through his actions, like he did now. That Armin and Mikasa knew of the love he and Levi shared, and approved of their budding romance… it meant more to Eren than words could say. Here, in the sunny winter afternoon, it truly seemed like anything was possible.

*****

Late that night, Eren made his way to Levi’s room. A routine that was like clockwork, in its regularity. Except now it was different. Now, Eren wasn’t going to Levi’s room as a friend. No…

He was going to meet his _lover_. That word felt so inexplicably _right_ to Eren, whether he said it in his mind or with his voice. His heart fluttered in anticipation, too, of spending time alone with Levi. In Levi’s bedroom, warmly lit by the hearth fire… and made even warmer by the presence of Levi himself.

As it was now, Eren entering said room, then closing and locking the door behind him. So that none might interrupt the peaceful moment they were about to share… or barge in unexpectedly, and unintentionally discover Levi’s wings. An incident that was unlikely, given that this was _Corporal Levi’s_ room. But still, as Levi had said, it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially where a secret as precious as this one was concerned.

After removing his cloak and shirt, Eren walked over to Levi and embraced him. An embrace Levi returned whole-heartedly, shivering as Eren’s arms came into contact with his wings. Truly, it was amazing how sensitive they were to even light, gentle touches. How beautiful they were, too, the silky black feathers standing out in sharp contrast against Levi’s pale skin. Levi’s wings were beautiful… and so was the rest of him. But Eren didn’t have to say that for Levi to know it was true. He only had to look at Levi, let Levi see the love and admiration shining in his green eyes and his soft smile. Pure love radiating from every inch of Eren’s being.

Of course, hearing Eren praise him was _more_ than okay. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day, you know.” Eren murmured, his warm breath drifting past Levi’s ear. “Seeing how lovely you look, when it’s just the two of us.”

Levi shivered and gasped at Eren’s praise. “You’re not the only one. Having you sneak up here to touch my wings is something I look forward to every day.” Levi pulled back slightly, so that he could look Eren in the eye. Though not so far that he broke free from Eren’s embrace. “It’s because of you that they don’t hurt anymore, and it feels amazing. But only because you’re the one touching them.”

Eren hummed, his fingertips tracing gentle circles on Levi’s wings. “I guess I’d better give you another massage, then.”

Levi smiled in agreement, before the two of them leaned forward, their lips meeting in a long, lingering kiss. Before they moved over to the bed, hand-in-hand, neither wanting to break the contact between them.

Once Eren was seated behind Levi on the bed, his lover spread his wings as far as he could. Still less than half-way, but Levi was able to open his wings a little more with each passing day. Eren had faith that he’d soon reach that point. And eventually, Eren knew that Levi would spread his wings fully. With how they were healing, how could he not?

Levi moaned when Eren’s nimble fingers pressed into the muscles of his wings, and the joints. Every touch sending little sparks of pleasure racing along his wings, and down his spine. Causing heat to begin pooling low in his belly. Well, fuck, Levi hadn’t considered the possibility of getting aroused from Eren touching his wings. It only made sense, when he thought about it. Eren’s fingers, touching a sensitive part of his body… Honestly, who could blame him for it?

Nevertheless, Levi somehow managed to keep his arousal in check. Not because he didn’t want things to go farther – he damn well did – but because of Eren. Levi knew, due to Eren’s admission just last night, that Levi had been his first kiss. Knowing what that meant, Levi knew he wouldn’t pressure Eren into doing anything sexual. Those things would happen when Eren said they would, and Levi was nothing if not patient.

For Eren was precious to him, and those who were precious to him needed to be treated with tenderness and care. Wasn’t that how the saying went?

So that’s what Levi did, once Eren had finished massaging his wings. Left him breathing hard, shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure. Levi turned around, and pulled Eren into his arms. Then laid down atop the sheets, with Eren facing him, and embracing him in turn. Gazing at each other softly, before leaning in for yet another kiss. Similar to the others they’d shared, until Levi felt Eren’s tongue brush against his lips. Asking to deepen their kiss, a request Levi accepted gladly, Eren’s tongue brushing against his own when he did. They continued for some time, simply enjoying the new sensations brought on by their kiss.

Before they pulled apart, and continued to hold each other.

Though certainly not in silence. “Mikasa and Armin know about us, you know.” “Eren paused, before continuing. “That we’re in love, and that we’re a couple now. Not about what we’ve been doing. You know I’d never tell anyone about your wings, Levi.”

“Of course I know you’d never tell anyone.” After all, Levi trusted Eren. And Eren wasn’t the sort of person who would break someone’s trust. “It’s good to know that they’re happy for us, though.”

Eren nodded in agreement, and they said no more for the rest of the time they spent together that night. Simply conveying their love through small gestures, until Eren left for his own bed. The way he always did. But tonight, as Eren and Levi fell asleep in their beds, something had changed.

Because they considered that maybe falling asleep together might be even better.


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write. But, I hope you all enjoy reading it. ;)

Levi, along with Hanji, occupied Erwin’s office, the three of them continuing work on planning the long-range expedition. As well as discussing other matters. Such as securing funding for the Survey Corps; not as much of a concern as it used to be, but a concern nonetheless. Crafting plans for the continued training of new recruits, yes, that too. No stranger to such meetings, Levi gave his input when needed, in addition to carefully listening to Hanji and Erwin’s opinions.

But occasionally, Levi’s thoughts often drifted towards matters of a more personal nature (while still paying attention to what happened during the meeting, of course). Today, Levi’s thoughts focused quite firmly on his wings. Loosely bound as usual beneath his clothes, hidden so well that Hanji and Erwin were oblivious to their presence. Not Levi, though. Levi was very much aware of them, especially because of how they twitched and shifted about under the bindings.

Enough to become a bit irritating, really. His wings were anything but annoying, so it was not that. Rather, the wing bindings themselves were the cause of Levi’s irritation. Whenever Levi was alone in his room, or with Eren, he went about with his wings on full display for Eren (and himself) to see. Like that, Levi could move them, stretch them… Whereas now, said wings were only able to move slightly under the strip of cloth. How glorious it would be, to forgo strapping his wings down, be rid of this infernal annoyance for good…

Shaking his head slightly, Levi squashed that particular line of thought as soon as it arose. Something like that was too risky, not to be considered. Relief would be his. That much was certain… but at a cost. All it would take was the wrong person seeing a molted feather fall from the bottom of his shirt. Or study how his wings would move freely under his clothes to unearth his secret. Cold began to seep into Levi’s blood at the thought of reliving his past. Of experiencing, once more, how strangers had treated him as a child before he made the decision to conceal his wings. True, Eren had accepted him. Had even come to fall in love with him.

Even so, Levi knew better than to hope that others would accept his wings the way Eren had.

Then, Levi was reminded of something else that would soon require his attention. His flight feathers were maturing more with each passing day. The largest were still nowhere near close to being fully mature, Levi knew that much. Given enough time, however, they would soon make his wings too large to hide under his clothes. Soon, Levi knew he’d have to clip the largest feathers, the way he had for years. So that his secret would always remain safe with him. And with Eren, the only other person who knew of it.

Worrying about that would have to wait, though.

Hanji’s voice, persistently repeating his name, drew him out of his thoughts. Fuck, had he really gotten _that_ distracted?

“ _Leeevvviii!_ The meeting’s over!” Levi looked to his right, seeing Hanji with a wide grin on their face.

After shaking his head, Levi ran his fingers through his hair. “Ah, really? I guess that means I got lost in thought again.” Well, at least he wasn’t lying about it.

Erwin nodded, smiling. “That seems to be happening a lot, these days. Whatever those thoughts are, they must be important.”

So Erwin had already figured that out. Not surprising, considering how smart the Commander was. “You’re a fucking genius, Erwin.” No heat or anger was present in his tone. “Really, the stuff on my mind _is_ important. There also happens to be _a lot_ of it.” That, and a certain green-eyed Titan shifter. Who he happened to be in a relationship with.

Hanji adjusted their glasses, and their smiling suddenly turned knowing. Reflective. “Someone, too, if my guess is correct. You’ve been happier since you returned from the expedition with Eren, Levi.” Hanji’s eyes widened slightly. “ _Eren’s_ the one who helped you, isn’t he?”

Laughing, Levi shook his head. “Really, it took you that long to figure it out? I’m surprised, especially since Eren and I haven’t exactly been subtle.” Time to tell the truth. “And Eren makes me happy. Very happy. Because we’re in love with each other, and we’ve been together for a week.” They’d been meeting in secret for longer than that, however. But Erwin and Hanji didn’t need to know that part.

Not yet, anyway.

Hanji practically _screamed_ in delight at the wonderful news, while Erwin’s reaction was more subdued. A warm smile, radiating approval of what had just happened. Such a relationship would not have been wise during the war, due to the high probability of either himself or Eren dying. Leaving the survivor to mourn the loss of someone he loved dearly.

But now that the Titans were gone, nothing of the life-threatening sort existed to hold back their love. Make it inadvisable, something that could break their hearts when they needed to stay strong. Ensure humanity’s survival. No… the only things that had held Levi back were the memories of his past. Yet he had moved past those, allowing him to share a bright future with Eren.

A future that was safe, and secure, now that they were together.

*****

Late that night, when Levi was finally alone in his room, he practically tore his shirt off. Then, the fabric that held his wings down. By the time he’d gotten here, it was honestly a miracle that no one had noticed his foul mood. Well, maybe having a good poker face had helped in that regard.

The cause of his mood being none other than the strip of fabric that bound his wings. Or, to be more precise, the _feeling_ of it. Yet Levi’s irritation faded almost immediately, as the fabric fell away, and his wings stretched out. Still not fully spread, no. Not even half-way, yet. Maybe thirty, or thirty-five percent? If he was being more than a little generous. Whenever Levi tried to open his wings further, they began to hurt again, the most obvious sign that they were still healing.

Even so, simply being able to open them like this felt amazing. Far better than keeping them strapped down, and hidden under his clothes. It was a shame, then, that he didn’t really have a choice other than to keep doing that.

A damn shame.

Fortunately, Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of a turning doorknob. The soft _creak_ of the hinges, followed by the sound of it closing and locking. Levi smiled, then turned to meet the beautiful green eyes of the man he loved.

A smile that Eren returned, before removing his winter cloak, followed by his shirt. Giving Levi a familiar eye-full of his strong, muscular body when he did. A view that was quite familiar by now, yet one that was not unwelcome, if the way Levi’s gaze raked appreciatively over his torso was any indication.

Which it was, of course.

Then, they walked forward, embracing each other as soon as they could. Both sighing at the feel of each other’s warm, bare skin. And feathers, in Eren’s case, as he slowly traced Levi’s wings with his fingertips. Causing him to shiver, as they pulled back only just, then leaned forward, their lips meeting in a warm kiss. One which quickly grew more heated, as Eren’s tongue brushed against Levi’s lips. Which Levi returned, their kiss deepening as their tongues slid against each other.

Soon, Eren pulled back, his skin feeling warmer, a light sheen of sweat just beginning to form. “I think we should continue this in bed. Don’t you, Levi?” Those green eyes held a hint of mischief, along with thinly veiled desire.

Levi swallowed. “Yeah. We should.” Continue with their usual routine, of course.

Once they had situated themselves on the bed, as usual, Levi spread his wings. The invitation. His way of letting Eren know that he was welcome to touch them, touch him, all he liked.

An invitation Eren accepted, every time. Those graceful hands wrapped around the leading edge of his right wing and his left, and began to massage him. Pressing into the muscles and joints… Gently running through his feathers… Each touch sending shocks of pleasure racing along his wings, and down his spine. Drawing gasps and hitched moans from Levi, as well.

Sounds that Eren was delighted to hear, as he continued his ministrations. Ones that had, recently, begun to make him feel unnaturally warm. Eren’s eyes widened, then, as a new idea came to mind. One that he hadn’t considered before tonight. Dare he go through with this? Bring something new to their nightly ritual?

Eren did. _Oh_ , he did.

The grip of Eren’s fingers on his wings loosened… then fell away, until only the tips of Eren’s fingers were resting against them. To say that Levi was confused, would be putting it lightly. Normally, Eren massaged his wings for longer than this. He opened his mouth to speak. Ask what Eren was doing…

When Eren pressed a gentle kiss to his right wing.

Levi gasped, and _shivered_ at the unexpected contact. Unexpected… but oh so good. Immediately, he found himself at a loss for words, and hoped Eren realized his reaction was a positive one. Because he certainly didn’t want Eren to stop. Of course, Eren noticed Levi’s reaction. How could he not, when they were so close, and he knew Levi’s reactions better every day? _Oh, he **does** like that. Well then… I guess I’d better continue._

With a smile, Eren trailed slow kisses across Levi’s right wing. While lightly running his fingers though the feathers of both. Sighing at the eternal softness of them, and at how Levi shivered in delight. A reaction that Levi would not consider hiding from Eren. Not when this new sensation sent even greater shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. Causing the heat in his belly to grow, becoming the stirrings of a familiar throbbing sensation, as his cock twitched in interest. Until now, Levi had kept his desire under tight control, not wanting to pressure Eren into this before he was ready. Yet the feel of Eren’s lips and hands on his sensitive wings was too much, and Levi found himself not wanting to hold his arousal back.

So he didn’t, and felt his length pulse and throb in his pants. As it did, Levi’s moans grew louder, and he began to writhe under Eren’s hands. Soon enough, Levi was fully hard, his arousal forming a prominent bulge in his pants. One that left him feeling rather confined, aching and desperate for relief. And release, he knew, as his fingers clutched the blankets hard at his sides.

Eren, who quickly began to find himself similarly affected. Given how loud Levi had gotten (not that Eren was complaining), it was damn near impossible not to be. Though he could not know the _precise_ effect he’d had on Levi, he knew quite well what effect it had on _him_. Since his hands were already occupied by the task of sensually caressing Levi’s wings, Eren shifted slightly, attempting to relieve the ache caused by his confined erection. To no avail, unfortunately.

It was then that Eren drew back, after planting one last kiss on Levi’s left wing. Noticing how his lover’s hands gripped the sheets, how he gasped and trembled… Raising himself onto his knees, and embracing Levi from behind, kneeling and framing Levi’s body with his legs. Eren looked down over Levi’s left shoulder. Saw exactly how he’d affected Levi, feeling a surge of pride when he did. Along with allowing Levi to feel his own arousal, pressed against the small of his back.

Eren’s lips lightly brushed against the shell of Levi’s ear, his breath a warm caress. “Levi… just look at you.” His voice was warm, filled with love. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you, love?”

Levi’s response fell somewhere between a gasp and a moan. “E-eren… _nnnggghhh_ …” _Fuck… I need to take care of this…_

At that moment, Eren’s hands moved from where they were splayed out on his chest, to the front of his shoulders. Then, those warm hands slowly moved down his arms. Gently caressing his pale skin, while Eren hummed, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Until finally, those dark hands came to rest over his own. Gently gripping and lifting them, when he loosened his grip on the sheets.

But oh, nothing could have prepared him for what Eren said next. “Touch yourself.” The words were breathed into his ear, Eren’s voice dark with arousal.

Phrased as a question, too. For as much as Eren wanted this to go farther, wanted to see his idea play out in reality… It would not happen if Levi said no. If either of them said no.

Levi gave his answer in a breathy _haahhh_ , followed by a shudder of anticipation. So Eren guided his hands down to the front of his pants, running his thumbs gently across the backs of them, before relinquishing his grip. All while eyeing the dark line of hair beneath Levi’s navel, knowing exactly where it led. Finally, Eren’s hands came to rest once more on the front of his torso; the right on his chest, and the left resting on his toned stomach.

Wasting no time, Levi unfastened his pants, while shifting his hips to push down his pants and underwear enough to free himself. And Eren groaned at the sight of Levi’s cock; long and thick, the swollen pink head wet and shining with pre-come.

Levi slowly wrapped a hand around himself, feeling Eren’s cock twitch when he did. Then, he stroked, long and slow, from the base to the tip. Easing his foreskin up over the head as he did, and causing a thick bead of pre-come to well up, then drip down over his fingers. Felt Eren watch, utterly enraptured, as he continued to do so. Occasionally running the pad of his thumb over his foreskin, giving a whine of ecstasy when he did. Shuddering as his wings twitched where they were lightly pressed against the warm weight of Eren’s body. Eventually lowering his left hand down to cup his balls as he stroked himself, the speed of them increasing slightly.

As it did even more, when Eren spoke. “Hmmm… You look so lovely, Levi. If this feels that good, then imagine what my hand would feel like.” Eren’s fingers lightly traced his toned stomach.

Levi groaned, as he stroked his cock even faster. The heat in his belly burning hotter, soon shifting into a familiar pressure. His shaft was now leaking freely, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was pushed over the edge.

Not long after, Eren whispered in his ear. “Or maybe… I could use my mouth.”

Eren’s words pushed Levi over the edge, as he came with a loud moan. Gasping, too, as thick ropes of white, warm and wet, coated his hand. Some of it spurting onto his stomach, and Eren’s left hand, as well. Which Eren didn’t mind, of course. Levi stroked himself through his orgasm, then released his softening length, not caring that his release was dripping onto the sheets. He could clean it up later.

Now… Now, he had more important things to attend to. Levi carefully freed himself from Eren’s embrace, before turning to face him. And pulling Eren into a proper embrace, reminiscent of the one they had shared earlier. Given what had just happened, neither he nor Eren cared about the mess that was (inevitably) getting smeared on Eren’s back.

Before Eren squirmed in discomfort, causing Levi to gaze into his eyes with concern. “Ah…” Eren moved again. “I need to take care of mine, now. It’s starting to hurt…” Eren grimaced.

Levi smiled, bringing his left hand up to caress Eren’s cheek. “I could take care of it for you. If you want.”

Eren raised his right hand, entwining it with Levi’s left. “I’d like that, Levi.” _I’d like it a lot._

“Then lay back, love.” Warmth and love shone brilliantly in Levi’s grey eyes. “And let me take care of you.”

Eren lay back, drawing Levi down with him, before releasing Levi’s hand. Then, Levi rested his hands on Eren’s stomach, feeling the softness and warmth of his tanned skin, and the dips and curves of his muscles. Running his fingertips over the trail of coarse brown hair below Eren’s navel, teasing him slightly.

But only slightly, as he unfastened Eren’s pants, Eren raising his hips to assist when Levi removed them. Seeing the damp spot on the front of Eren’s underwear, caused by his dripping shaft, before removing those, too. Levi’s gaze was then fixed on Eren’s perfect, _beautiful_ cock. Appreciating the length and thickness of him, before closing a warm hand around Eren’s length. Stroking once, easing the foreskin over the dripping pink head, fully enjoying his lover’s gasp of pleasure when he did. Before settling his hand at the base, and lowering his head. Watching Eren’s reactions, prepared to stop if Eren wanted him to.

Finally, Levi pressed his tongue to the smooth head of Eren’s cock, before taking as much of that thick length as he could into his mouth. Reveling in the way Eren moaned, long as low, as he sucked. Teasing the sensitive spot just under the head, before easing the foreskin up with his lips, then slipping his tongue under it to circle the swollen cock head. Levi’s rhythm was off, and a bit clumsy… but this was not something Eren noticed. Not when he was completely focused on the wet heat of Levi’s mouth around him.

Hard as he was, Eren didn’t last long. When Levi took his cock as deep as he could, his lips and tongue snug around Eren’s shaft, that was the end of it. Eren writhed and moaned, high and breathy, as he spilled himself into Levi’s mouth. And Levi swallowed, wasting not a drop.

When Eren began to go soft, Levi released his length with a wet pop. Then kicked off his own pants and underwear, before laying down next to Eren, and holding him close. So the two of them lay, fully nude, in each other’s arms. Until they decided it was time to clean up; after which, Eren dressed himself. They bid each other farewell with a passionate kiss, knowing that they would see each other in the morning.

Along with wondering how the following day would bring them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Scrangie ([shittyfoureyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes) on here) for coming up with the idea for the smut scene while we were chatting about this fic. You're an awesome writing buddy and friend. :)


	10. Discontent

As he did quite regularly, today, Levi worked on training the new recruits to the Survey Corps. Clearly, the effort involved was paying off. The recruits continued to improve a little more each day, no matter who trained them. Sometimes he himself led the recruits through their drills. On the days when Levi did not, the task was assigned to another member of his squad, whomever it may be. So far, today’s training drills had proceeded as usual, which was all for the best, really.

And while Levi trained them, his own thoughts had turned inward. Focused on his own problems, the way they always seemed to be, these days.

Right now, Levi’s wings strained against the bindings beneath his clothes. His only way of stretching them while they were hidden. If such meagre efforts could even be _called_ that. Nevertheless, the bindings were loose, and his wings did not hurt. Nor was there any evidence of their presence. Truly, little had changed ever since he’d chosen to bind them loosely after Eren discovered them…

Well, except for his increasing annoyance with how the bindings felt. A feeling that had greatly intensified over the last few days, ever since the day Erwin and Hanji found out about his relationship with Eren. So much so that even _he_ was surprised by the intensity of his emotions. Whenever Levi’s wings were bound, he wanted nothing more than to tear the fabric away. To move and stretch his wings the way he was truly meant to. Freely, and without reservation, even if they remained hidden beneath his clothes. Such thoughts really _were_ tempting…

Yet sadly, as far as Levi knew, they could never become reality. Every time Levi began to consider such things, he simply reminded himself of what could very well happen if his wings were seen by someone other than Eren. Those reminders were more than enough to dissuade him from thinking along those lines. Furthermore, they also helped him mask his irritation; a good thing, for if anyone noticed, they could very well uncover his secret by accident. Exactly as Eren had.

Even so, nothing could fully suppress Levi’s discontent. His heart’s desire to spread his wings wherever and whenever he chose… But ultimately, Levi remained strong in his conviction to continue on as he had, no matter how he felt about it. It was for the best, wasn’t it?

Of course it was.

However, that was not the only worry that plagued Levi’s mind. His wings, or more specifically, his growing flight feathers, were also a concern. A few days ago, Levi had known he’d have to clip them soon. And the size of them, as they’d been this morning, had only strengthened his conviction to do so. If he didn’t take care of this within the next few days, the risk of his wings becoming difficult to hide under his clothes would increase. To say nothing of what would happen if he stopped clipping his feathers all together.

In doing so, Levi would know what his wings looked like fully feathered. It had been so long since that had been true that he did not remember exactly what it looked like. Eren would think it was glorious. Awestriking. In his mind’s eye, Levi could imagine the expression of awe, of _wonder_ , that would cross Eren’s features in that moment. Briefly, he wondered if something like that might really happen one day.

That image was soon pushed away. Pining over things that could never be was pointless, really. It would only lead to heartache, to misery. Levi had had enough of both of those things in his life, and he certainly didn’t need any more. Continuing to live the way he always had (for the most part) would be easier. Simpler. After all, Levi had Eren by his side, his friends, and happiness.

In that light, he know he could, and would, find a way to deal with whatever discontented feelings he had. And everything would work out, in the end.

Somehow.

*****

Late that night, in his room, Levi swiftly unbuttoned his shirt after removing his boots and socks. Once all of the buttons were undone, he quickly removed it, and tossed it on the floor. Each movement grew more frantic, showing clearly how desperate he was to remove the long strip of fabric that concealed his wings. Somehow, his fingers undid the knot holding the fabric in place under one arm. In this state, Levi didn’t notice the door open.

Nor did he notice Eren enter, closing and locking it behind him.

Until he felt Eren’s arms wrap around him, embracing him from behind. Felt the soothing warmth of Eren’s body pressed against his own.

Eren’s breath was warm against his ear when he spoke. “Levi, are you okay? Do you want some help with this, love?” Ah yes, and his voice was full of concern, too.

Levi’s heart warmed at the sentiment, and he nodded in response. Felt Eren pull away only just, before his lover’s gentle hands began to remove the fabric hiding his wings. Slowly, carefully… And when Eren finished, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor, Levi spread his wings as much as he could. Closing his eyes and sighing in relief when he did. Not caring that Eren saw him in such a vulnerable state. Eren was bound to figure out that this was bothering him sooner or later. So tonight, Levi would let Eren know how he felt.

As for Levi’s other worries, well… He didn’t quite know how to bring those up yet. Maybe someday he would. For now, though, he’d settle for talking about this.

After Eren massaged his wings, of course.

Levi watched as Eren undressed himself. Drinking in every inch of bare skin that was revealed to his sight. Doing the same, until they both stood clad in their underwear. Then, they made their way over to the bed, and their nightly routine began as usual. Levi sighed in pleasure as Eren’s hands massaged his wings. Ran through his silky black feathers. Could anything ever be better than this? Sharing these quiet moments with his lover, on a dark winter night before a roaring fire?

Few things could, Levi knew. A sentiment Eren agreed with whole-heartedly.

When Eren’s massage was over, Levi turned around, and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they lay back on the bed, their underwear were tossed aside, leaving them fully nude. Like that, they held each other. Simply feeling the warmth of each other’s skin, and the comfort provided by the sensation.

It was like this, held in Eren’s loving embrace, that Levi finally spoke of what was troubling him.

Well, part of it, anyway. “The wing bindings don’t hurt. They haven’t, ever since that morning in the cave.” Levi swallowed. “It’s just that they’re starting to feel annoying. Like I can’t stand not being able to stretch my wings the way I want. Except… I know I have to keep doing this in order to continue hiding my wings.” _And I have no idea what to do…_

Eren remained silent for quite a while, considering what to say in response. Lightly tracing invisible patterns on Levi’s wings and back with his fingertips while he did.

Then, finally, Eren spoke. “I don’t know what to tell you, Levi. Other than, do what feels right for you. Okay?” Eren pulled him closer.

And Levi tightened his own embrace in return. Humming in agreement when he did. Eren was right. In the end, he’d simply have to do what felt right for him. Whatever that was.


	11. Love and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to finally write and post this chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this ever since I started this fic. I hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

By late afternoon, Levi had already retired to his room. All his work was done for the day, and he’d eaten an early dinner, so no one batted an eye at his decision. Not even Eren, who had simply agreed, knowing that their nightly routine would happen as always. It had all happened perfectly, and without fuss.

Exactly as planned, Levi thought as he stood in his private bathroom. Though the door to the bathroom was open, the door to his room itself was locked, and would be until tonight. Until most of the castle was asleep, and the time of Eren’s visit drew close. Things had worked out perfectly, Levi knew.

Especially given what he planned to do shortly.

Currently, Levi stood shirtless in front of the mirror. His folded wings were unbound; a necessity, given the nature of his plans. A lamp was lit, providing sufficient light, and adding a warm ambience to the room. After a moment, Levi shifted his gaze downward, his gaze coming to rest on an object sitting on the counter to the left of the sink. A pair of shears, normally used for cutting his hair, glinting silver in the lamplight.

It had been several days since Levi had originally made this decision. Yet, for some reason, only now was he acting on it. Perhaps he should have done this sooner. Gotten it over with shortly after he’d made his decision. But still, it hadn’t been long, and for that, Levi was thankful. He didn’t need to wait any longer.

Today, Levi would clip his growing flight feathers.

Reaching down with his left hand, Levi picked up the shears, feeling the cool metal against his skin. For a moment, he studied the instrument, and calmly reflected on how it had been the other times he’d done this. And he knew, with little reflection, that today would be no different. Levi spread his wings as much as he could without feeling any pain (still less than half-way). With the shears still clutched in his left hand, he reached out with his right…

And firmly gripped one of the longest of the growing feathers near the tip of his right wing. His fingers did not grip the feather with enough force to pull it out, or to hurt… Even so, very little about it could be considered _gentle_. Indeed, that was how Levi always held his feathers while he clipped them short. All while doing so in a cool, detached manner. It was a task born out of necessity, and Levi always ensured that it was over and done with as soon as possible.

It was then that Levi brought his left hand over to the location of his right. Opening the shears as he did. Shortly bringing one of the blades into contact with the feather, just below where he gripped it. Fully prepared to make that first cut…

_“I still can’t believe how beautiful you are, Levi. Your wings… the feathers feel like silk beneath my hands.”_

Eren’s words, the ones murmured to him with warmth and adoration on the night of their return from that fateful expedition, bloomed to life, as he remembered them, and the moment in question. And after it, countless other praises that had fallen from Eren’s lips. In adoration of himself, his wings… Levi lowered the shears away from his wing, before even the slightest bit of damage was done. Eventually, that hand came to rest at his left side, though his fingers still gripped the shears. He relaxed his grip on the feather, not releasing it… But instead, clutching it gently between his fingertips… Feeling how silky smooth it felt against his skin…

And then, Levi began to study his reflection in the mirror. In doing so, he truly _looked_ at his wings for the first time, in more than just a cursory inspection. Admired the glossy black feathers of his spread wings, and how _healthy_ they looked. Not worn or disheveled in the least, and it all had to do with Eren’s diligent care. His own, too, since he’d stopped binding them so tightly.

Levi continued to touch his wing, as well, where his fingers still gently gripped one of his feathers. He stroked the feather in a slow caress down to the tip, before carefully releasing it. Lightly running the tips of his fingers over some of the others once he did, feeling how they were just as smooth as the first. Shivering at the light caress, too; a reminder of how wonderfully _sensitive_ his wings were. Knowing, finally, exactly why Eren loved touching his wings so much.

Touching _him_ so much.

Eren had always thought his wings were beautiful, too. Even on the night of his discovery, when they had been worn and ragged and in poor condition. Despite seeing that, Eren had not hesitated to say his wings were beautiful. No… say _he_ was beautiful. Looking at his reflection, Levi could truly see the beauty Eren saw. All of it. In the silky black feathers of his wings… His skin… And everything else.

_It’s just like Eren always says. My wings are beautiful, and they’re a part of me. **I’m** beautiful…_

His stomach began to churn, then, at the mere thought of clipping even a single feather. Levi’s grip on the shears loosened, and they clattered upon hitting the floor. Making no move to retrieve them, Levi turned his gaze from the mirror to look at his wings once more. Followed by his hands. The sick feeling in his gut hadn’t subsided yet; wouldn’t, for some time. He’d come so close to clipping his flight feathers. Damaging a beautiful part of himself that he’d only just learned to truly love…

Levi shook his head, while he trembled at the thought of what this meant. That he’d never be able to bring himself to cut off his feathers again, now or ever. How could he, when the mere _thought_ of such a thing made him feel ill? Dreams would now become reality, and he would finally see his wings fully feathered. Whole. Healed.

What would his wings look like, once all of his feathers grew in fully? How much larger would his wings be, especially once he could spread them fully? Levi would finally know the answers to these questions, and perhaps others, too. All of this was new (or at least, felt like it, given that it had been years since he’d last experienced such a thing), and… his heart beat excitedly in anticipation of finally knowing.

On the other hand, he also felt fear in that moment, because revealing his wings to others was now inevitable. After all, once the feathers grew in, they’d be far too large to ever hide beneath his clothes. When his friends and comrades saw them… No… when _everyone_ saw them… Would his past pains simply come to life again? Would he be seen as a freak, an outcast, simply for being different? Levi didn’t know. _Couldn’t_ know. Not without experiencing the reactions of others, at least. Yet one thing was certain. One way or another, he would eventually have the answers to all his questions, whatever they might be.

The uncertainty of the future was both joyous and terrifying, but… Through it all, was the certainty that Eren would be there with him. What he wouldn’t give, in this moment, to be held in Eren’s arms, and hold his lover in turn. Draw on the comfort his lover could give simply by _being_ there, and give that same comfort in return. Just a little longer, and Eren would be here, and they would be together again.

*****

When the time of Eren’s arrival drew close, Levi unlocked the door to his room. Then, he stood in his room, illuminated by the warm light of the fire. All while he watched the door closely, eagerly awaiting his lover’s arrival. After what seemed like an eternity, it _finally_ , blessedly, opened. Revealing Eren, who stepped through the doorway, closing and locking it behind him. A Levi turned, meeting his lover’s soft green eyes, his heart warmed. While he itched with the need for the closeness and comfort only Eren could provide.

A need Eren sensed, as he entered Levi’s room, beginning to remove his boots, socks, and shirt shortly afterwards. It was there in Levi’s eyes, in the way he held himself… And in the way Levi embraced him as soon as his shirt was tossed to the floor, sighing in relief at the sensation of his lover’s skin against his own. Shivering at the feel of Eren’s arms sliding around him, especially when they came into contact with his wings. For a moment, Levi simply closed his eyes, and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

As Eren hummed in contentment, Levi knew that his lover wanted this, as well. But… Levi wanted more, he knew, as he pulled back only just. Enough to allow him to move his right hand to cup Eren’s cheek. Eren leaned into the touch, smiling as he did. For a moment, they remained like that, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Until Levi began to lean forward, Eren meeting him half-way… And their lips met, the first in a series of small, short kisses. Kisses that soon grew more passionate, as Levi felt Eren’s tongue brush against his lips, requesting entrance. A request Levi granted, and he groaned at the feel of Eren’s tongue swirling around his own. His hands began to wander, then. Caressing the soft skin of Eren’s defined back, and hearing his lover _gasp_ into their kiss.

Not surprisingly, Eren mirrored Levi’s actions. His hands ghosting over Levi’s back… his wings… An all-too-familiar heat began to bloom low in Eren’s belly as Levi moaned at the feel of Eren’s hands on his wings. It was then that they moved over to the bed, never ceasing to kiss and touch each other as they did. Soon enough, they tumbled back onto the bed together, then shifted about until Eren lay on his back, his head resting on the pillows.

With Levi on top of him, dusting kisses across his forehead, his cheeks, his lips… Before beginning to kiss his way down Eren’s neck, occasionally pausing to gently nip and suck at his lover’s skin. Skin that began to grow slick with a faint sheen of sweat, as Eren gasped and moaned beneath him. Moreso when Levi rutted his hips against Eren’s, feeling Eren’s erection swell through the fabric of their pants. Like his own did, leaving him with a desire to take things further. To see Eren laid bare before him yet again, and…

Lifting himself off of Eren, Levi planted a kiss to Eren’s collarbone, before looking him in the eye while his fingers traced the waistband of Eren’s pants. In all honesty, Levi hadn’t planned on taking things this far at the beginning of the night. He’d simply planned on kissing Eren. On holding him close for comfort, while he told Eren of his decision, and his fears. Yet passion had soon flared to life between them, and here they were. Knowing what had happened, and where things might go should they continue, Levi had stopped.

Because he had to know. Had to be sure that Eren truly wanted whatever might happen next. “Eren…” Levi breathed softly, intent on asking…

Only for Eren to gently grip his right hand, the one that played with his waistband, with his left and lower them. So that he could feel the firmness of Eren’s erection through the fabric, while Eren rutted up into the contact, moaning as he did.

Then, Eren raised his right hand to cradle the back of Levi’s head, feeling the shorter strands of the older man’s undercut. “Don’t stop.” Eren said after gently drawing him down, his voice dark with arousal.

Levi didn’t. He removed his own pants and underwear in short order, followed by Eren’s. As Levi threw the garments off the bed, he heard the light _smack_ of them landing on the floor. Somewhere. He didn’t care _where_ they landed. Right now, he had more important things to attend to.

Once Eren lay before him, fully nude, Levi sat between his spread legs, and simply _admired_ him. Drank in the sight of every inch of his perfect, beautiful lover. Meeting Eren’s eyes while he did, allowing Eren to see the love he felt for him. Both of them smiling softly, utterly entranced by the sight of each other. Yet for all that, Levi wanted Eren to be closer than this. So he reached out with his left hand, offering it for Eren to take. Which Eren did, his right hand coming to rest in Levi’s left. Oh so gently, Levi pulled Eren to him, and Eren went gladly, eventually seating himself in Levi’s lap. His legs straddled Levi’s hips as he kneeled, and they both sighed at the _feel_ of each other, pressed skin against skin, holding each other close.

Moaning softly, too, as their cocks brushed against each other. And gasping, as they began to exchange lazy kisses. Levi shuddered in pleasure as Eren’s left hand began to slowly caress his right wing, and Eren’s right moved, coming to rest on his toned stomach. Then slowly, teasingly, travelling lower, until those tanned fingers ran through the dark hair at the base of his shaft. Not for long, though.

Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s thick length, reveling in the gasp that escaped his lover’s lips when he did. A gasp that soon turned into a moan when he stroked, easing Levi’s foreskin up over the dripping, swollen head of his cock… before carefully slipping his thumb inside, circling the inner foreskin with the pad of his thumb. Hearing Levi’s moans increase in volume, and feeling his cock pulse when he did. Much as Eren wanted to continue teasing Levi, seeing him come undone under his hands, Eren knew that if he did, this would be over far too soon.

Releasing Levi’s length, Eren rested that same hand on Levi’s side. “Levi…” Upon hearing Eren speak, he listened. “I want you. In me.” Eren’s words were breathy with arousal.

“Eren, are you sure? There’s other ways we could do this, you know.” _You could do the same thing to me, if you wanted to._

With a warm smile, Eren nodded. “I’m sure, sweetheart.” _I’m sure._

It was then that they had to break apart for a moment, while Levi retrieved a vial of oil from his nightstand. But only a moment, as they resumed their previous position as soon as he retrieved it. Eren eyed the vial with approval as soon as he saw it, appreciating that Levi had come prepared.

Uncorking the vial, Levi drizzled the clear liquid over the fingers of his right hand. Bringing them back between Eren’s ass cheeks after he did, teasingly circling a finger around Eren’s entrance, before carefully pushing _inside_. Levi groaned, and his cock twitched, at the heat of Eren’s body around his finger. A finger that soon became two, as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out, allowing Eren to get used to the sensation.

And Eren gasped and moaned, the feeling new to him. A little strange, too, at least in the beginning. But he couldn’t deny that it felt good. Especially when Levi’s fingers brushed against a spot inside of him that made him see stars, and caused his shaft to throb, the heat pooling in his belly burning ever hotter.

It felt good. _Very_ good, if Eren’s reactions were anything to go by. But Levi knew what Eren wanted, so he withdrew his fingers. Pouring a generous amount of oil onto his palm once he did, then slicking his cock with it. Eren watched him, and once Levi was done, reached down. Positioning the head of Levi’s cock at his entrance once he did, and searching Levi’s gaze for any sign he wished to stop, or do things differently. To which Levi nodded, telling Eren, without words, that it was okay.

With Levi’s blessing, Eren slowly sank down onto his lover’s hard shaft, until it was fully inside him. Groaning in pleasure at the feel of being stretched and filled for the first time. And Levi moaned at the heat of Eren’s body gripping his cock, at how Eren’s body stretched to accommodate him. Once Levi was fully inside him, they remained still for a moment. Holding each other close, while adjusting to the newness of everything they felt.

All Eren could do was hold Levi close, as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. Beginning to move around his lover’s length as much as their position allowed, while Levi held him close at the same time. Feeling his cock rub against their stomachs, due to the closeness of their proximity, smearing precome wherever it did. For both of them, this was better than they could ever have imagined. Physically, yes, but also emotionally. With Levi inside him, and so much of their sweat-slick skin in direct contact, Eren could only say he felt closer to Levi. Connected to him, more than he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t a feeling Eren knew how to put into words…

But he could show it. In every slow movement of his hips. In the way he caressed Levi’s wings, feeling the silky feathers against his skin. And in the way he murmured endearments and praise to his beautiful winged lover, hearing Levi gasp and moan at each and every one. And of course, by the way their lips brushed, barely touching, due to the frequency of their gasps of pleasure.

A feeling echoed by Levi, as his body grew warmer, and his skin began to tingle with shocks of pleasure wherever Eren’s skin touched his. His wings began to quiver… And then Eren moaned, as he came in long spurts, warm white fluid coating their stomachs. Levi followed Eren over the edge, as Eren’s body clenched around his cock. Filling his lover with thick spurts of semen, warm and wet, as pleasure raced through his entire body, the intensity of which was like nothing he’d ever felt before. And then Levi felt his wings _move_. Heard the whoosh of them beating against the air… The rustle of his feathers…

As his wings spread, fully, for the first time in what seemed like forever. A sight that Eren watched, truly awestruck, as it happened. Truly, no words could describe how wondrous this was.

And then Levi moved his wings forward, almost unconsciously, to wrap them around Eren. Around them both. Enclosing Eren in the shelter of his wings and his arms. Together, they remained like that. Basking in the afterglow of their love-making, and trying to find the words to say how incredible all of this was. That not only had they made love for the first time, but that Levi had fully spread his wings at last.

In the end, neither of them found out what to say. Not tonight, at least. Sleep soon began to fog their minds, and they finally pulled apart… only to pull back the covers, and slip under the sheets together. Holding each other close, and letting sleep take them as the fire burned itself down to embers.


	12. Dawn

When Levi awoke, it was as he always did. In his bed, the soft sheets draped over him, keeping him warm. Only this time, things were different. Levi felt warm skin pressed against his own, and the weight of another body resting on the mattress beside him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Eren. Not after they had made love for the first time last night, before falling asleep together.

Even so, Levi opened his eyes, and gazed upon his lover’s sleeping face. And smiled softly, as he took in the look of contentment on Eren’s features, present even when he was asleep. As he listened to the steady rhythm of Eren’s breathing. If Levi were to rest his hand on Eren’s chest, or the side of his neck, he could even feel the strong, steady beat of Eren’s heart. But Levi did not, only because he didn’t want to wake Eren up. As far as he was concerned, Eren could sleep as late as he wanted.

Carefully, Levi maneuvered himself out from under the sheets, so as not to wake Eren. Then, he sat up, and stood, walking towards the window. Not close enough to it that anyone might see him. But enough so that he could stand, and reflect on what had happened last night. Before he did, he turned to face the wall. The same wall that the headboard of his bed was situated against. Levi did this so that he could keep an eye on Eren. Not that his sleeping lover needed protecting… After all, Eren was completely safe here in his room, and was more than capable of defending himself. Even so, watching over Eren… Keeping him safe… It simply felt _right_ to Levi.

Then, Levi took a deep breath… and spread his wings. Slowly, so that he could remember this moment. How his wingspan was far greater than he’d ever expected it to be. The slight ache in his wings as he spread them, too. It wasn’t something Levi worried over; after all, it was normal, considering how long it had been since he’d done this. And he studied his wings, too. Saw even more clearly the new feathers growing in to replace the damaged ones. And… _oh_. Along with how healthy the black feathers now looked, Levi saw that they had an iridescent blue shimmer to them. But only when the sun hit the feathers _just right_.

It was amazing, really. His wings were even more beautiful than he’d thought.

Before Levi could recall what had happened the night before, the rustling of the bedsheets distracted him from his thoughts…

As Eren opened his eyes to the sight of Levi, nude, and standing in the sunlight. His wings spread wide, with a peaceful expression on his face. And… there was awe, too, as Levi gazed at his wings. Eren could only stare in wonder, as he noticed the blue iridescence dance across Levi’s feathers as the sun’s rays hit them right. _By the sisters… He’s even more beautiful than I imagined…_

As Eren propped himself up on his right arm, the sheets pooling around his waist, he could feel his come dried on his stomach. Between his ass cheeks and his thighs, too, where Levi’s release had oozed out of him during the night. Though neither of those things bothered Eren. They were simply marks of what he and Levi had shared together. Marks of the first time they had made love… The first time they had shared a bed through the night…

Somehow, Eren knew this would not be the only time he and Levi made love. Or shared a bed.

“Well, good morning, sleepy head.” Levi looked in his direction. “I was trying to avoid waking you up, you know.”

Eren laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I was bound to wake up sooner or later.” Eren smiled softly, then. “Your wings look so healthy. Especially with how the new feathers are growing in.” _Though you’ll probably end up clipping them sooner or later. I’d be sad to see that happen, but… I’ll understand._

“Yeah… They do, don’t they?” Levi swallowed. “I won’t be clipping them again, either. I tried to do that yesterday. But then I remembered how you always say my wings are beautiful, and… I couldn’t. I _can’t_.”

Eren gasped, as he realized what that meant. Realized everything that Levi had left unspoken. “Levi… that means you won’t be hiding them anymore, doesn’t it? And that the feathers will grow in fully...” Levi nodded, confirming the truth of those words. “This means you could fly again, too!” Concealing his joy at such a wonderful thought proved to be impossible.

In response, Levi shook his head. “Like that’ll ever fucking happen.”

Eren’s expression fell at those words. “What?”

Levi sighed, resigned to his fate. “Even if I wanted to, I won’t be able to fly. One, because I’ve never flown before.” A pause, to gather his thoughts. “And two, because I kept them bound up for years, Eren. _Years._ It doesn’t matter that I can spread them when they’re too damaged for flight!” Being able to fly was a lovely thought. So was the hope that his wings would heal enough to make it possible. But Levi knew better than to chase after something he’d never have. _Being able to spread them like this… It’s enough. It has to be._

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. So he folded his wings, to make that easier for Eren. As Eren’s arms wrapped around him, Levi embraced Eren in return. Resting his head on Eren’s shoulder, as he accepted the comfort Eren had to offer.

“Want to know what I think?” Upon feeling Levi nod against his shoulder, Eren continued. “I don’t think your wings are too damaged for flight. What I saw last night, and this morning… To me, that’s proof of it. Will you trust me on this? Will you let me help you fly?”

Of all the things Levi had expected Eren to say, that hadn’t been it. Though perhaps he should have expected it. After all, it wasn’t like Eren to kick someone when they were down. Eren’s hope, strong and irrepressible as it was, seeped into him. Lifting his spirits, so much so that he couldn’t help smiling.

He knew his answer, then. “All right. I’ll trust you on this. And I’ll let you help me fly.” How Eren planned to do that, Levi didn’t know. But Eren would have one, that much was certain.

The two of them pulled back, gazing into each other’s eyes. Only for their lips to meet in a slow, lingering kiss a moment later. A kiss that expressed the love they held, along with Eren’s promise. The promise that he would help Levi fly, the way he was meant to.

When they finally broke the kiss, Levi spoke. “As much as I’d like to stay here and kiss all day, we have to shower and get dressed.” The two of them had work to do today, and they couldn’t exactly make someone else do it.

“You mean, shower together?”

Levi nodded. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

So the two of them made their way over to Levi’s bathroom, where Levi turned on the hot water. When it was warm enough, they stepped in together under the warm spray of water. Levi bathed Eren first. Washing his hair, and then his body, with lilac-scented soap. And Eren sighed, at the feel of Levi’s hands gently running through his hair, over his skin… Scrubbing every inch of him clean.

When Levi was done, he handed Eren the soap. And Eren bathed him in turn. Sighing in contentment, Levi’s only thought was that he could get used to this. Bathing with Eren, waking up to his loving face every day… Yes, he wanted that.

In that regard, Eren’s thoughts matched his own.

Soon enough, they had finished showering, and stepped out to dry themselves off. Once they were dry, they dressed themselves. When Levi picked a clean shirt, he also retrieved the strip of fabric that he used to bind his wings beneath his clothes. Recalled how uncomfortable it now made him when he did.

So Levi tossed it aside, folded his wings, and slipped his shirt on over them. With his shirt tucked into his pants, there was no chance of a molted feather falling out of it.

“You’re not going to bind your wings?” He turned to face Eren, who stood only a few steps away.

“No, I’m not. You know how uncomfortable it’s been making me. Plus I won’t be able to do that forever. Or hide my wings forever.” What lay ahead was new, and unknown. Partly, the thought of what was to come frightened Levi.

But deep down, he knew he didn’t need to be afraid. Because Eren would be there to support him every step of the way. It was the dawn of a new day, in more ways than one, and Levi embraced the hope that grew in his heart.


	13. Preparations

As Eren trekked through the snowy forest alongside Armin and Mikasa, and many of his other friends and comrades in the Survey Corps, his thoughts turned inward. Today’s march through the forest surrounding the base was a simple exercise. Meant to keep the soldiers ready for the expedition in summer, he knew. And nothing more, given that the Titans were gone, and they would not have to fight them anymore.

Yet Eren’s thoughts were not focused on that, nor on what would happen on the expedition. Not now, anyway. Right now, a different subject commanded Eren’s attention, and he mused over it again and again while he walked, occasionally making conversation with Armin and Mikasa while he did.

It was, of course, Levi’s wings. And what he might do to help his lover fly.

As of this moment, it had been two days since he and Levi had woken up together for the first time. Since Levi had agreed to let Eren help him take flight. Somehow. After some discussion, Levi had agreed to let Eren think up ideas for how it might happen. And Levi would do the same. Once they’d had enough time to think, he and Levi would go over whatever ideas they had thought of, and together they would choose whichever ones worked best for Levi.

Plans which Eren was still considering. Turning over in his mind, while wondering just how he could make them work. That Levi’s feathers would have to grow in fully before he could truly fly was obvious. It would be months before all the snow melted, and longer before summer came, and they left on the expedition. At the rate Levi’s feathers seemed to be growing, perhaps his wings would be fully feathered by then. Or maybe even before it.

However, that was the least of his and Levi’s worries. When it came to flight, at least. Even with Levi’s feathers grown in, he’d still need the strength to lift himself into the air. Strength Levi would lack, since he’d never used his wings to fly before. All was not lost, though. For Levi could exercise the muscles of his wings and back, the ones that allowed him to soar effortlessly through the sky. Or would. With patience and hard work, the condition of Levi’s muscles would improve, and their mass would increase…

Along with the likelihood of Levi taking flight.

It was this part that Eren was considering most carefully. Briefly, he’d considered altering a 3DMG harness, so that it would be able to accommodate Levi’s wings. Using it, Levi could exercise his wings, while being able to rely on the gear as a back-up. A good plan… until Eren considered the logistics of it. While Eren was smart, he didn’t know enough to alter the harness in such a way that Levi’s safety would be ensured. If the altered harness failed, and Levi was injured as a result… Eren didn’t know if he’d be able to forgive himself for it. After considering it carefully, Eren thought it better to avoid this one.

The most important thing, though, was for Levi to exercise his wings. A feat that Levi could accomplish easily, now that he could spread his wings fully. With that being the first step, Eren knew he didn’t need much more time to think of a plan. Perhaps he and Levi would be ready to discuss this tonight, when they met in Levi’s room.

Though that was certainly not the only thing on his mind. There was also tonight, and what he and Levi had planned. A special treat, just for the two of them. Something Eren looked forward to, when he and Levi met tonight, the way they always did. Eren’s heart warmed at the thought, and he couldn’t help smiling. A smile that Armin and Mikasa acknowledged, as if they knew what he thought of to smile so softly.

Yes… tonight would be a wonderful one, and Eren could not wait for it.

*****

As usual, Eren made his way to Levi’s quarters late that night. His stomach growled occasionally while he walked; something he expected, given that he’d held off on eating dinner tonight. Levi, too. All because of what Levi had planned for tonight. It wasn’t something Eren had expected, given his surprise when Levi had mentioned it last night before bed. Though perhaps it was. He and Levi were in love, and a couple, after all. And didn’t lovers treat each other to romantic occasions?

Of course they did. In that light, Levi’s idea made perfect sense. It also made Eren want to think of something special to return the favor, though that would have to wait. Because he was here now, and opening the door to Levi’s room without a moment’s hesitation, before crossing the threshold and locking it behind him.

And he took in the sight of Levi, shirtless and seated on the rug in front of the fireplace. Making the last few preparations involved with arranging the meal laid out before him. A meal for two, for them, and Eren’s heart fluttered when Levi’s eyes met his, and he saw the _tenderness_ held there. For him.

Levi couldn’t help smiling as he rose, having made the last of the necessary preparations. With Eren, how could he not express it? The love he felt down to his bones, steadfast and strong in its certainty. Crossing the short distance between them, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren when they met halfway, for Eren had moved when he did. He sighed, as he embraced Eren with his arms and his wings, and felt Eren embrace him in return. From the simple joy of holding and being held by Eren, and from the sweet pleasure of spreading his wings. One that he had indulged himself in, whenever he was alone in his quarters.

Then Levi rested his left hand on Eren’s cheek. And the two of them leaned forward, their eyes slowly fluttering shut. When their lips met, they sighed in contentment. At the incredible softness of each other’s lips. At how right it felt to simply be together like this…

When they pulled apart, Levi could see that the smile on Eren’s face matched his own. A smile that reflected the love Eren held in his heart, one that grew a little more each time he and Levi were together.

“I bet you’re hungry, after skipping dinner in the mess hall.” Levi was certain it was the truth, since he’d done the same thing.

Eren nodded. “You’re right. But waiting for dinner was worth it.” When he and Levi were going to have a romantic dinner for two, how could it not be?

Levi hummed. “Then I guess we’d better eat before everything gets cold.”

So they moved, and sat side-by-side on the rug. The meal Levi had taken time to prepare paid out before them. Eren took in the sight and scent of the steak, well-seasoned and undoubtedly delicious. As well as the bowls of stew, and the bread resting on one of the plates. Levi had also procured a bottle of fine red wine for them to drink, along with glasses for them to drink it from.

They took their time enjoying the meal, savoring the rich flavors of each and every bite. The taste of the wine they slowly sipped, too. Dinner was a silent affair between them, neither having anything in particular to say at the moment. Nevertheless, they showed their affection in small ways. In the brush of their hands against each other. Gentle, fond glances whenever their eyes met…

And by taking turns feeding each other. Levi had been surprised, the first time Eren held up his fork with a bite of steak on it, offering it to him. Yet he’d accepted Eren’s offer, and fed Eren a bite of his own steak immediately afterwards. It was a new sort of intimacy in their relationship, much like sharing a private dinner together was. But it was a welcome one, which they took the time to enjoy. Perhaps they would share a dinner for two like this again soon.

Levi hoped so. And so did Eren.

By the time they’d finished their meal, their bellies full, the fire had burned lower in the hearth. Though it hadn’t burned out yet. Levi stood first, offering a hand to Eren. Which Eren took, relishing in the sweetness of the gesture and the warmth of his lover’s hand in his.

Levi spoke first, finally breaking the silence between them. “You’re staying again, right?”

Ever since they’d fallen asleep in his bed after making love, and woken up together the following morning, Eren had fallen asleep beside him during their nightly meetings. Woken up there, too. It had only happened a few times, but already it was starting to feel like a regular thing to Levi. Even so, it was still new, and he couldn’t assume that Eren would want to stay again tonight.

As it turned out, Levi didn’t have to worry. At Eren’s “yes”, the two of them undressed fully, before climbing into bed, and holding each other close under the soft sheets. This, too, was a routine for them. Laying together naked, they could feel the warmth and softness of each other’s skin. It was comforting, and soothing in its own way. An expression of the love they shared. One of many ways they expressed it, in fact.

It was like this, holding each other close that Eren first spoke of his plan. “I’ve been thinking about how I could help you fly.” Levi listened closely. “It will be a while before your flight feathers finish growing in. And until they do, I think we should focus on exercising your wings. Making them stronger, so that flying will be easier for you once it’s time.”

Levi nodded in agreement. “I was thinking the same thing. Though I can’t exercise them here in the castle. Someone could see my wings, and I’m not ready to reveal them yet.” He would be eventually. Of that, Levi was certain. He just needed more time to mentally prepare himself for it.

After a moment of thought, Eren had his answer. “We could always go into the deeper parts of the forest around here. Few people go there as it is, and the only ones who do are soldiers doing training in the Survey Corps. If you state that you’re giving me special training, and that we aren’t to be disturbed, it should be a good enough cover story.” After a short pause, Eren spoke again. “And I could alter one of your shirts, so that you can use your wings while wearing it.”

Goodness, Eren truly had thought of everything, hadn’t he? “Then that’s what we’ll do. Give me a few days so I can think of something to tell Erwin and Hanji. That’ll also give you the time you need to alter one of my shirts.”

With the plan set, they closed their eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep as they held each other close.

And Levi’s mind raced, and his heart thudded with anticipation. In only a few days, he would take the first step towards truly being able to fly. What would happen, precisely, Levi did not know. Nor did he know how much progress he would make on that first day, or how difficult it would be. One way or another, he would fly with Eren’s help.

Levi was certain of it.


	14. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to be working on this fic again. It holds a special place in my heart, and I really missed writing it. :)

Around mid-day, Levi and Eren rode side-by-side into the snowy forest surrounding the Survey Corps HQ. Making their way deep into the forest, where the likelihood of them being interrupted, let alone _seen_ , was almost non-existent. Something of critical importance, especially for what they had planned for today. For Eren, not so much. Sporting his 3DMG and winter uniform, he looked like any soldier in the Survey Corps. Rather, it was Levi who had reason to worry, on the off-chance that someone saw them.

Today was the first day Eren would help Levi strengthen his wings.

The first step towards being able to fly.

It had taken both of them a few days to arrange this. Levi had been the one to find an excuse for them to wander off into the forest regularly, without attracting undue attention from the other soldiers in the Corps. To that end, Levi had spoken to Erwin and Hanji. Told them of his plan to train with Eren privately, and ensure that his lover’s skills with the 3DMG remained sharp. Granted, the 3DMG no longer had any use as a Titan slaying weapon. Yet it was still useful for exploration and reconnaissance. Perfect, given the expedition beyond the Walls that would take place during the summer. Thankfully, Erwin and Hanji had accepted his proposal easily, not at all suspecting that it was a ruse. Both of them knew of Eren’s skill in using the 3DMG…

Yet they also knew that more practice never hurt anyone.

As for Eren, he’d used those few days to alter a few of Levi’s shirts to accommodate his wings. Two well-positioned cuts in the fabric, along with buttons sewn near the hem, had been all that was needed. Well, that, and ensuring that the adjustments proved comfortable for his lover. Which, thankfully, they had on the first attempt. Not only that, but Levi could still hide his wings _beneath_ his clothes if need be. Combined with a jacket and winter cloak, the slim cuts Eren made in the fabric were unnoticeable by others. As long as Levi’s wings remained hidden, that is.

Eren had also spent a good deal of time considering, once more, how he might alter a 3DMG harness to better assist Levi in taking flight. Something similar to what he’d done with Levi’s shirts, perhaps. Images of how he might accomplish such a thing had flowed through his mind, as they did at this very moment while he rode beside Levi in silence. The adjustments seemed simple enough, and using a needle and thread was easy…

But Eren still couldn’t do such a thing. He still feared Levi being injured, should any adjustments he made fail. The risk wasn’t worth it, in Eren’s opinion. So, he and Leve would simply find a different solution.

Like they would now, having ridden deep into the silent, snowy forest. He and Levi brought their horses to a stop at the edge of a small clearing. The snow within it pristine and untouched, save for a few animal tracks here and there. Occasionally, the snow sparkled, as well, when the sun managed to shine through small gaps in the clouds overhead. This place was peaceful, beautiful…

And seemingly the perfect place for them to stop.

Even so, Eren had to be sure. “What do you think, Levi? Does this look like a good place to train?” As he spoke, Eren turned to his right, to face Levi.

“It’s deep enough in the forest that no one might see my wings. So, it’s a good enough place.” That was all Levi needed, really. A place where the risk of someone other than Eren seeing his wings was so low it would likely never happen.

This place provided that sense of security, and provided it well.

With that, Eren nodded in agreement, and the two of them dismounted from their horses. Once they did, Levi removed his cloak and jacket as they walked into the clearing, knowing that said garments would only get in the way of what he was about to try. True, Levi shivered slightly against the cold… but he could always put his cloak back on, if he needed to.

And Eren would be there to keep him warm.

As he did now, his arms gently wrapping around Levi from behind. Pressing a kiss to his left cheek, too, his breath warm against Levi’s ear as he spoke. “Mind if I help you with your shirt, love? Or would you prefer to take care of it yourself?”

Levi hummed, smiling softly. “Go ahead.” He could take care of it himself…

But he wanted Eren to do it. Eren had offered, after all. And it always felt nice to have his lover dote on him. To take care of Eren in return, as well. Something he planned on doing for as long as they were together.

Planting one more kiss on Levi’s cheek, Eren stepped back. Releasing Levi from his embrace when he did. Then, Eren undid the buttons he’d so recently sewn on the back of Levi’s shirt. As soon as Eren undid the second button, Levi spread his wings to their full extent. Shaking them free of his shirt, and sighing in relief. Hiding his wings under his clothes without binding them in place felt much better, but this… _Oh_ , this felt truly wonderful. Like he’d long hidden and suppressed a vital part of himself, his true nature, and only now let it see the light of day.

Which was exactly what he’d done for so many years. Concealing his beautiful, glorious wings. Enduring any pain necessary to do so…

Soon, all that would come to an end. As it would on the day his growing flight feathers proved too long to ever conceal beneath his clothes. In time, his wings would be whole, as if his feathers had never been clipped by a pair of shears. Truly, Levi _longed_ to glimpse his wings in such a state. A longing that could only come true, for one day, he’d take to the sky as he was meant to.

And all would know who he truly was. Something that still frightened Levi, given how others had reacted to his wings when he was a child. Yet all that was in the future, Levi reminded himself, as he felt Eren gently re-button his shirt. What really mattered was the present, for that, unlike the distant future, could be affected here and _now_.

“Are you ready to start, Levi?” Eren said as he walked in front of his lover. Turning to face Levi when he did.

Levi spread his wings halfway, the feathers fluffing up when he did. “Of course I’m ready. I was ready when you suggested this, and I’m still ready now.” Determination filled his voice, and his expression.

Eren knew Levi was, based on how impatient he’d been this morning. Even so, he didn’t wish to assume anything. In case Levi had changed his mind, or wished to train in a different way.

With that, Levi began the first training session exactly how he and Eren planned. Standing in place, while flapping his wings in a series of repetitions. Similar to how recruits did push-ups, and other such exercises to strengthen their muscles. Levi had to begin building his strength up somehow, and this, although simple, was the perfect way to start. Now, Levi could feel the flex of his muscles, as he would in flight. A new sensation, one he’d never experienced before…

Yet it was one he’d experience again. Wanted to experience again. It didn’t take much thought for Levi to know he’d get his wish.

Along with imagining, while he trained under Eren’s watchful eye, what might happen when he _truly_ took flight.


	15. On the Edge

On a bright, sunny afternoon, Levi exercised within the snowy, secluded forest clearing. With Eren watching him, as they’d done for two weeks, as of today. Eren helping him strengthen his wings, as the two of them had done nearly every day within that time. Not _every_ day, of course. It had been Eren who initially proposed that particular idea, and Levi who accepted it immediately, without hesitation. Getting some rest every few days would help him make more progress than if he did so every day. Would give Levi’s muscles more time to build strength, along with reducing the risk of a possible injury.

Rest, along with keeping the training sessions light, at first.

After two weeks testing his wings, Levi still could not lift himself off the ground. Something that didn’t bother him, for it was only to be expected, really. In addition to his muscles not yet being strong enough, his flight feathers needed to grow in much more, as well.

Yet for all that, Levi could _feel_ the progress he’d made. Feel it in his muscles. In his bones. In feeling how he could train a little longer each day. Progress was slow, but when Levi looked back, and reflected on how far he’d already come…

Pride welled up in his chest, lifting his spirits.

Along with a growing anxiety.

Levi’s strength hadn’t been the only thing that grew over the past two weeks. His flight feathers had continued growing, as well. The last of the old, clipped feathers had molted a few days ago, and Levi didn’t have to touch the spots where they’d been to know that new feathers were already growing in to replace the old. As for the rest of his feathers, many of them were now long enough that hiding his wings beneath his clothes now proved to be a _true_ challenge. _Somehow_ , he still managed to accomplish that without damaging his feathers. For Levi, the message was clear.

The day when he could no longer hide his wings was approaching. And it was approaching fast.

If it hadn’t come and gone already, that is. For all Levi knew, he might simply be stalling for time he no longer had. _Fuck_ … he wasn’t ready for this. Didn’t think he’d ever be ready. Even though he’d spent so much time trying to prepare himself for the inevitable…

None of it worked.

Overcome by his worries, Levi folded his outstretched wings. No longer able to focus on training, his gaze fell from Eren, to the ground. Knowing his lover would see something was wrong. Eren had always been observant, and seemed especially so wherever _he_ was concerned.

A moment later, Eren moved from where he stood a short distance in front of Levi. Embraced his love as soon as the distance between them was closed.

And Levi all but sagged against Eren, his forehead coming to rest on Eren’s left shoulder. His gloved hands clutching Eren’s shirt, while he relished in the comfort his lover so easily gave.

“Levi? Sweetheart?” Eren murmured as he slipped his gloves off, gently caressing Levi’s wings with his fingertips once he did. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” How could he not wonder at such a thing, when Levi had been doing so well? Only to fold his wings and shrink in on himself so suddenly.

“Don’t worry. I’m not hurt, bright eyes.” Levi murmured, while breathing in his lover’s comforting scent. “I’m just worried, that’s all.” Eren would know what he was worried about.

After all, he’d mentioned it before. And it wasn’t like Eren to forget such things.

Eren hummed, continuing to trace small, soothing patterns where his hands rested on Levi’s wings. Along with smiling at Levi’s new endearment for him. “You know you can’t hide your wings anymore.” It was the only thing that could have Levi so worried.

“There’s no hiding them anymore. Maybe I can hide them for a few more days, but…” Levi sighed. “You know how uncomfortable hiding them has been for me lately, and how long my flight feathers are now. Not to mention that I molted the last of the clipped feathers a few days ago. Fuck… I knew this would happen, and I tried to prepare myself for it, but… I’m still not _ready_ , Eren.” It was all Levi could do to focus on Eren’s touch, and how Eren held him.

Eren knew why Levi feared revealing his wings to the world again. Almost as much as he had come to take pride and pleasure in them. Didn’t know what he could say in this moment that he hadn’t said before. That Levi’s fears still existed despite all his reassurances was not something Eren took offense to.

Fear was a difficult thing to overcome, after all. Sometimes, fears were never fully overcome. In those cases, finding the courage and strength to keep going was the only thing someone could do.

With that in mind, Eren knew what to say. “Levi… my love… No matter what happens when you reveal your wings to others, I’m not going anywhere.” Give reassurance that no matter what happened, he would be there.

Pulling away from their embrace, Levi looked Eren in the eye. “I know you will.” Levi said softly, as he shook his head. “It’s still fucking amazing that you accepted my wings in the first place.” Especially when so many others had scorned him for their presence.

With a tender smile, Eren raised his left hand to cup Levi’s cheek after slipping his gloves into his pocket. “Your wings are beautiful, Levi. And so is the rest of you.” And with his right hand, Eren continued gently touching Levi’s left wing. Knowing that having his wings touched brought Levi different kinds of pleasure.

The simple pleasure of comfort being one of those.

Levi smiled. “Touching my wings and showering me with praise and affection… You really do know how to make me feel better.” The warmth suffusing Levi’s form was evidence of that.

Eren hummed. “Maybe we can go back to the castle and spend a relaxing night together. We could warm up with a hot bath or shower… have dinner together…” And of course, fall asleep together in their bed, the way they did every night.

An intimate, comfortable night to themselves. It was the perfect way to take Levi’s mind off his worries, if only for a little while.

“Then let’s do that. I can’t spend the rest of the day worrying, after all, and that sounds like a perfect way to avoid doing that.” Levi paused. “Besides, it keeps getting colder, and I’m freezing my balls off.” With the sun setting, that wasn’t surprising.

Eren laughed in agreement. “My balls are freezing off, too. And we can’t have _that_ , can we?”

No, they certainly couldn’t.

With that, Eren assisted Levi with maneuvering his wings back inside his shirt. Admiring how the rays of the setting sun caught the blue iridescence of Levi’s black feathers while he did so.

Then, when that was done, Eren and Levi mounted their horses, intent on returning to the castle as soon as they could. To warmth, and a comfortable night together.

And for Levi, a welcome distraction from what was to come.

*****

While the water finished warming up in the shower, Eren and Levi stripped off their clothes. Tossing them in a heap on the floor of Levi’s bathroom, knowing they could simply pick them up after they were done. Ensuring that the lamps were lit, too. To not only provide light, but also a warm, romantic atmosphere.

Oh, how the lamplight _did_. The entire room was suffused by a warm, golden light. The light would be dimmer once the shower curtain was closed, no doubt. Yet the prospect of such a thing only seemed to enhance the atmosphere.

A moment after they’d removed their clothes, Eren walked over to the shower to check the temperature. Sure enough, warm water cascaded over his hand when he reached under the spray. Not wasting any time, Eren stepped into the smooth stone bathtub, sighing at the feel of the warm water drenching his body. Turning to look at Levi, too, with a tender smile on his face. Inviting his lover to join him, while reaching forward with his right hand.

Levi’s left hand gently gripped Eren’s right, as he stepped over the rim of the tub to join him. Closing the fabric curtain behind him, as well.

For what seemed like a long moment, the two of them stood facing each other under the spray of water. Simply holding hands, and content in the intimacy of this moment. Neither moving to close the small space between them.

Until Levi stepped closer, pressing himself against Eren when he did. Sighing at the feel of Eren’s bare, wet skin against his own, while he raised his right hand to cup Eren’s cheek. Gazing into Eren’s beautiful green eyes, as he ran the pad of his thumb over his lover’s cheekbone.

“You were right. This is relaxing.” Right now, Levi’s fear over what would happen when he revealed his wings seemed almost non-existent. It would return, that much, he knew. Especially when the moment itself came.

Or moments, as the case may be.

Whatever happened, Levi would push it from his mind for now. Because now, he was here with Eren. Eren, who loved him exactly as he was, and always spoiled him with all the affection he could want and more. When they were alone, and occasionally in public. Only occasionally, though, for neither of them were really into grand displays of public affection. Sharing sweet kisses, holding hands, and other such things were how they showed affection in front of others.

The most intimate kinds of affection Eren and Levi shared were for their eyes, and their eyes alone.

As Eren slowly leaned forward, Levi moved his right hand to cradle the back of Eren’s head, feeling his fingers slide through the soft, wet strands of hair. Finally relinquishing his hold on Eren’s hand, as well, then running his left hand up and down Eren’s back. A slow, gentle touch, as Levi’s eyes fluttered shut, and he felt soft lips press against his own.

A kiss Levi eagerly returned, as Eren’s arms slid around him in return. Over Levi’s still folded wings, his fingertips lightly sliding over silky feathers. Feathers that repelled much of the water, it largely running off them instead of soaking Levi’s wings and weighing them down. Truly, Eren could never tire of touching Levi’s wings. Of seeing how good it made the older man feel. Knowing how every touch sent shivers of pleasure racing down Levi’s spine. Touching the rest of Levi was always a treat, too, Eren thought as he moved his hands to trace over the soft skin of Levi’s back.

One kiss soon became a series of kisses, as Eren moved them until Levi was lightly pressed against the wall of the shower, Eren’s strong body caging him in. Spreading his legs willingly as Eren’s right leg nudged between them. His tongue parted Eren’s lips to deepen their kiss, as well. Heat pooled low in Levi’s belly and spread under his skin, his cock swelling in response to his arousal.

As Eren felt, as well, arousal swiftly clouding his mind. Leaving him with a desire to take Levi’s hard length in his hand where it pressed against his thigh. Feel Levi do the same to him, giving each other a sort of pleasure they had never experienced with anyone else. Or maybe more. Images of what he and Levi could do flashed through Eren’s mind, as they flashed through Levi’s…

Yet Eren pulled back from their heated kiss, after gently _sucking_ on Levi’s bottom lip. Seeing grey eyes flutter open, pupils blown wide, and hazy with lust and love in equal measure. Emotions that it warmed Eren’s heart to see, as he braced himself against the wall of the shower with his left hand. Cupping Levi’s chin with his right, while running the pad of his thumb over pink, kiss-swollen lips.

Eren wanted to take things farther. But he had to be sure this, unexpected though it was, was what Levi really wanted. The way he always did, when he and Levi found themselves in this state. Because Eren would never force Levi into such a thing. Would never even consider it.

Gazing into green eyes bright with love and desire, Levi’s heart warmed. For he knew _exactly_ why Eren had stopped, without ever having to hear the words. Knew, because he would have done the same, had Eren not done so first. Such things were routine, for this was hardly the first time he and Eren had been intimate.

Though it _was_ the first time they’d done this in the shower.

“Eren…” Levi’s words were a whisper, as he held Eren close, tracing invisible patterns on Eren’s back. “Touch me.”

Eren smiled softly, before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “Of course, sweetheart.” He knew exactly how he’d make Levi feel good in this moment.

But only if Levi allowed it.

Wasting no time, Eren dropped to his knees. Pressing a kiss to Levi’s left hip, and affectionately nuzzling the skin there while lightly caressing Levi’s strong, muscular thighs. Feeling the hair and soft skin under his hands while he did, and looking up to meet Levi’s eyes. Asking, without words, whether Levi wanted this.

Looking down into those bright eyes he loved so much, Levi knew what Eren wanted. From how he’d dropped to his knees in a heartbeat, to the way Eren had kissed him so close to his aching cock…

“Yeah.” Was the only answer Levi gave, as his heart raced in his chest.

Knowing Levi wanted this, Eren ran the fingers of his right hand through the coarse hair at the base of Levi’s shaft. Teasingly, while enjoying the feel of it. Of hearing Levi’s heavy, stuttering breaths…

Before wrapping his left hand around Levi’s cock. Feeling the rigid length of it pulse in his hand, as he stroked. Hearing Levi gasp, and moan softly, as well. Particularly when he eased Levi’s foreskin back with a slow, steady stroke, fully exposing the swollen pink head to his sight… Before pressing his tongue to the smooth head, groaning at the taste of Levi covering his tongue, before taking as much of Levi’s thick length as he could into his mouth.

Oh, how Levi moaned as he felt the wet heat of Eren’s mouth around his cock. As he felt Eren begin to suck, easing his foreskin back up over the head with his lips when he did.

And Eren felt Levi shudder as he gently sucked on his foreskin, gently gripping what he couldn’t take of Levi’s cock with his left hand. Sucking it between his lips, then slipping his tongue under it, before taking more of his lover’s length into his mouth again. Lightly twisting his left hand where he gripped Levi’s shaft, and reaching back with his right to cup the warm weight of Levi’s balls in his hand.

Eren’s own length throbbed between his legs, yet he ignored it. All his attention was focused on how Levi’s length slid hot and heavy over his tongue. On every little sound his sweetheart made, showing him just how good all of this felt. And on the sudden sensation of Levi’s fingers affectionately carding through his hair, as well.

As he ran the fingers of his right hand through Eren’s hair, Levi’s thighs quivered, and a familiar pressure began building at the base of his cock. Yet he held it back for as long as he could, wanting to make this last.

Then Eren pulled back, so that only the covered head of Levi’s cock rested inside his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the outside of Levi’s foreskin, while occasionally pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot just under the head. All while continuing to stroke the rest of his lover’s flushed length, coupled with continuing to cup and touch Levi’s balls in his right hand. Knowing Levi was close, and doing everything he could to push him over the edge.

Soon enough, Levi couldn’t hold back any longer, and he spilled himself in Eren’s mouth with a loud moan.

And Eren swallowed Levi’s thick, bitter release as he came. Working Levi through his orgasm while he swallowed every drop. Pulling his mouth away with a wet pop as soon as he felt Levi begin to go soft. Then, he stood, and pressed himself close to Levi once more.

For a moment, they gazed into each other’s eyes, before leaning forward, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. Levi moaned quietly as he tasted himself on Eren’s tongue. Something that, to him, was erotic and intimate. Only enhancing how close and connected he felt to Eren. Aware of Eren’s hard length pressing against him, as well, and wanting to give Eren a taste of what he himself had just experienced.

So Levi raised his right hand, and slowly dragged his fingertips down the hard planes of Eren’s stomach. Pausing as he traced over the line of coarse hair leading down from Eren’s navel. Wanting to know whether Eren desired his touch, if he wished to take care of himself, or whether he wanted something else.

In answer, Eren gripped Levi’s right hand with his own, guiding it down to his cock before releasing it. Sighing in relief as Levi began to stroke him in earnest. Those skilled fingers ghosting over his foreskin exactly the way he liked. Levi’s left hand cupping his balls at the same time, only enhancing everything he felt.

It wasn’t long before Eren came, his seed coating Levi’s hand in thick spurts before being washed away by the warm water. Truthfully, Eren hadn’t expected himself to last long. Not after spending a good deal of time sucking Levi’s cock while ignoring his own. Yet that didn’t matter, under the warm spray of water with steam rising around himself and Levi. What mattered was that he and Levi were here, and together, and that they’d made each other feel good.

Eren pulled Levi into his arms, then. Sighing as he felt Levi’s arms and wings wrap around him in return. Like that, they held each other in silence. Simply reveling in the warmth of each other’s presence. Whatever worries either of them had were far away. Distant matters that could be tackled tomorrow, or some other day. But not tonight.

Tonight, they would focus solely on each other. And in doing so, find the courage to face whatever awaited them.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bound to happen eventually, so... I think you can guess what will happen in the next chapter.


	16. Trust Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way more difficult to write than I thought it would be. But after a lot of work, I finally finished it. And I'm really proud of myself for doing that. :)

On this night, Levi slowly walked through the castle’s corridors with purpose. Knowing each step led him closer to his destination, and trying to delay that moment for as long as possible. To steel his nerves a little more, for he’d need all the courage he could get, and then some. And it was all because of what he was about to do.

Anxiety twisted in Levi’s gut, and his heart raced. From the fear of the action he was about to take. Something he’d put off for three days, after telling Eren about his worries in the forest. Three days, knowing full well that he no longer had any time to delay. All in a vain attempt to try conquering his fear, as well as delay the inevitable. Yet that day had come, for more reasons than one. Even though he wasn’t fully ready, and in all likelihood would never be.

Tonight, at long last, Levi would reveal his wings to someone other than Eren.

How that one person would react, in specific terms, Levi didn’t know. Other than the fact that he couldn’t see them reacting positively. Honestly, the fact that Eren had accepted his wings was _still_ a fucking miracle in and of itself. He didn’t dare hope for such a thing to happen again. It was a lovely thought, but… better to not hope for anyone else to see his wings as wonderful. All he could do, really, was try not to regret this decision, regardless of the outcome. Along with knowing that, no matter what, Eren would be there for him.

Would hold him close later tonight, as they fell asleep together. It was comforting to know that Eren would love him, regardless of what happened. For Eren had promised that very same thing, and Eren wasn’t the sort of person who’d break a promise. Eren was strong, kind, loyal, and fiercely protective of those he loved. Levi loved him for all those qualities, and more.

And with how Eren had doted on him and spoiled him, he really _did_ want to return the favor…

Yet Levi’s time was up, he knew as he stopped in his tracks. Stopped, and turned to face the wooden door before him.

_‘It’s now or never.’_ Levi thought to himself as he walked forward. Turning the knob on the door to Hanji’s lab, and letting himself inside. Knowing that Hanji would be expecting him, since he’d asked that they meet tonight earlier in the day. To discuss something important, though Levi hadn’t said more than that at the time.

Closing and locking the door behind him as soon as he crossed its threshold, Levi took in the sight of Hanji’s laboratory. Stacks of books and seemingly disorganized notes cluttered whatever tables and benches didn’t hold the equipment Hanji used in their work. The bookshelves and cabinets, as well. For all the apparent mess, though, Levi knew there was some sort of organizational system in place. Hanji, as well as Moblit, could find whatever they sought with effortless ease, after all.

“I don’t know what you wanted to talk about, but was locking the door really necessary?” When Hanji spoke, Levi’s attention was drawn towards the left side of the room, where Hanji stood next to a table. No doubt they had been going over some of their research notes before he’d arrived.

So Levi walked over to them. Doing his best to keep a neutral, casual expression. “And I don’t see why you needed to comment on that. All I did was lock the door behind me. It’s not a big deal.” Something that was especially important, for it almost seemed like Hanji believed there was something… off, about the way he acted.

Why else would they have called such a simple action into question?

And in such a curious tone of voice? One that practically screamed “just what is going on here?”?

As Levi came to a stop a few steps away from Hanji, they turned from the table to face him, while still standing next to it.

Hanji sighed, then, while crossing their arms loosely. “You said you had something to discuss with me alone earlier. I know that. But it seems a little strange that you need to lock the door to my lab in order to do that. It’s late enough that no one would barge in, regardless of what we’re talking about.”

Indeed, Hanji spoke the truth. Whatever soldiers weren’t still eating dinner were no doubt preparing to go to sleep. Or partake in other enjoyments, before doing so. Moblit was one of them, obviously, since he wasn’t here.

Levi’s voice turned low, and serious, as he spoke. “I _had_ to lock the door, Hanji. Because in this case, what we’re discussing _can’t_ be seen or overheard by anyone else.” Even if someone else happened to be walking around this part of the castle tonight, they certainly wouldn’t barge in here uninvited. And the likelihood of anyone overhearing enough of this conversation to make sense of it was incredibly low. So low it was almost non-existent.

Even so, Levi couldn’t afford to take any risks.

Upon hearing those words, Hanji uncrossed their arms. Pressing one hand against their forehead, while groaning in frustration. “And just what would that be? All I know is that you wanted to meet with me alone, about something important. And honestly, you’re acting weird, even for someone who wants to talk about something private.” Frustration seeped into their tone.

Clearly, they wanted him to get to the point already.

Levi took a deep breath, steadying himself while his heart raced in his chest. “It’s not something I can really explain. I need to…” Another breath. “Show you.” The words were spoken softly, and some of Levi’s fear seeped into them.

Something Hanji must have noticed, for their expression and posture relaxed, as soon as he spoke. Saying nothing in response, either. As if they realized that whatever this was, it was something much more serious and important than they’d initially assumed.

Not wasting any time, Levi took off his jacket. Simply tossing it on the floor, since he could pick it up once this was over. Raising his shaking hands to loosen his cravat next, before tossing it off to his right to join his jacket. Watching Hanji’s brow furrow in concern, while confusion etched itself on their features, as well. Though Levi didn’t say anything, and Hanji didn’t ask. It would all make sense to them soon enough.

Then, Levi slowly unbuttoned his shirt. From the top, to the bottom, as he usually did. Knowing that after this, there would be no going back. His hands trembling more with each button undone, and his breath stuttering, as well. Closing his eyes, as he undid the last button, and shrugged off his shirt.

Paying no attention to the sound it made as it hit the floor, Levi spread his wings. Knowing Hanji would see them slowly unfurling from their folded position on his back. That in spreading his wings to their full extent _now_ , he was taking the ultimate trust fall. Bracing himself for the worst possible reaction, too. The only thing he could do, really, after so many during his childhood had deemed him a monster, a freak, simply because he was different…

Only to hear Hanji gasp softly. Whispering “I don’t believe it…” in a hushed, awestruck tone.

Levi opened his eyes, then, unable to believe what he heard. For of all the things he expected to happen, it hadn’t been this.

What Levi saw left him at a loss for words. Hanji’s expression was one of pure awe, and wonder. So much so that they almost seemed at a loss for words. It was enough to calm Levi’s racing heart.

And then Hanji continued. “I never would have believed a person could have wings. And I don’t know how you kept yours hidden so well no one ever discovered them, all these years, but… there’s no way those wings aren’t real.” Hanji’s words were spoken softly, the wonder and amazement plain in every word.

It was then, that Levi finally found the words to speak once more. “I hid them by cutting the flight feathers off my wings, and binding them under my clothes. And I kept them hidden from everyone, enduring great pain to ensure it… Until Eren discovered them on accident when we got stranded together in a blizzard.” Levi smiled softly, as his heart warmed at the memory of that fateful night.

“And Eren loved your wings when he saw them, didn’t he?” With the fond expression on his face, such a thing would be easy for Hanji to see.

Levi nodded. “Yeah, he did. And he’s also been taking care of them since we returned from that expedition.” To emphasize his next point, Levi folded his wings, before spreading them again. “Before Eren started taking care of my wings, doing _that_ was impossible.” Now, it seemed like _anything_ was possible.

After a moment, Hanji spoke. “What you and Eren have been up to during training involves your wings, doesn’t it?” There was no anger in Hanji’s tone at discovering that lie. Only acceptance of the truth.

And Levi was grateful for it. “You’re right. Eren’s actually been helping me strengthen my wings during our training sessions. Since I realized I can’t bring myself to clip my flight feathers anymore, using my wings for flight is possible.” A brief pause, before Levi continued. “Once they grow in fully, anyway. In the meantime, I’m trying to build up as much strength as I can for when that day comes.”

“And how have you been doing that?”  They asked in a curious tone.

Surely there was no harm in answering that question. “I’ve been exercising my wings on the ground, while Eren keeps watch. It’s the only thing we can do, for now. Eren’s considered altering a 3DMG harness to better assist with helping me fly, but he discarded that option. Because he’s afraid of me getting hurt, if the harness breaks.” And Levi wasn’t about to force Eren to go against his own instincts.

Hanji hummed. “Well, with how determined the two of you are, I know you’ll succeed.” The words were said with a knowing smile. “And if you and Eren are okay with it, maybe I can help?” And a hopeful glimmer in Hanji’s eyes.

Levi nodded in agreement, saying he’d ask Eren about this as soon as he could. For all his fears about this moment, he was currently relaxed. After all, Hanji wouldn’t react badly. Not after everything Levi heard that proved otherwise. Though Levi knew their conversation wasn’t over yet.

“There’s something else you want to ask, isn’t there?” Levi could see it in their eyes.

A glimmer, coupled with a growing smile, proved it. To anyone who knew Hanji, at least.

Managing to keep their voice down somehow, Hanji asked it. “Can I touch your wings?” If their excitement was any clue, they’d been thinking of it for some time now.

“No.” Levi’s answer wasn’t harsh, but it was spoken swiftly. “I don’t want anyone other than Eren touching my wings. They’re… sensitive.” Not to mention, it was a sort of intimacy reserved for them alone.

If Hanji was disappointed, they barely showed it. Nor did they make any move to ignore Levi’s wishes. Overly enthusiastic Hanji might be at times, but Levi knew they’d never cross a friend’s personal boundaries.

With that said, they continued to speak. “I think I understand why you hid your wings for so long.” Hanji’s voice was quiet. Almost… sad. “You must have gone through a lot of bad shit, to be driven to hide something so amazing. And endure all that pain…”

“I did go through a lot of shit. But somehow, you don’t see me any differently than you did before tonight.” Knowing he had one friend who didn’t think any worse of him was an incredible relief.

At that, Hanji could only smile. “You’re still you Levi. The wings don’t change that, or the fact that you’re my friend. And if I had to guess, they won’t change that for anyone else who’s close to you, either.”

The words offered some reassurance, but only time would tell if Hanji would be proven right.

“Revealing my wings to you was hard enough, Hanji. And I can’t keep hiding them under my clothes anymore. I don’t think I’m ready to just walk around and let everyone see my wings yet.” Much as he had to keep his wings out for his own comfort, Levi knew, now, that he couldn’t just take that sort of leap.

Perhaps he’d do more of what he’d done tonight.

Before he could continue his musings, Hanji spoke. “I won’t tell anyone about them, since doing that is up to you.” They paused for a moment. “Though maybe you could take a vacation with Eren, of sorts. To give yourself some time away from everyone, as well as time to consider how you want to proceed with everything. And time to keep your wings out, without anyone seeing them on accident.” At least until Levi chose to reveal them to more of his friends, that is.

It was a plan Levi already approved of. And as he picked up his shirt to dress himself for the walk back to his room, he knew he’d suggest just that.

*****

As soon as Levi reached his room, he opened the door, closing and locking it behind him in a matter of moments. Eager to be alone with Eren. His sweet, oh-so-devoted lover who was awaiting him, just as he knew Eren would be.

Drank in the sight of Eren, clad only in a pair of pants, rising from where he lay on the bed. The sight of Eren’s warm smile, and his beautiful tanned skin illuminated by the light of the fire. Soon enough, Eren’s arms were wrapped around him, too. A gesture Levi returned immediately. Sighing as he pressed his face into Eren’s bare shoulder, and splayed his hands out over Eren’s back. After such a long day, and a tense moment leading up to his conversation with Hanji, being held in Eren’s arms was its own sort of relief.

After a moment spent reveling in the feel of holding Levi in his arms once more, Eren spoke. “You look like you had a stressful day, sweetheart. Want to snuggle and talk about it before we go to sleep?” Raised his right hand, too, to cradle the back of Levi’s head.

In answer, Levi nuzzled Eren’s shoulder affectionately. “Yeah, let’s do that. A lot just happened, and I might as well tell you about it.”

With that, Eren and Levi pulled apart. But only to make removing their clothes easier. With how often they snuggled close to each other in bed, they’d come to a mutual understanding of what it meant to them.

It meant laying together nude, pressed skin to skin while holding each other close.

As Eren and Levi did now, after walking to their bed. Sighing in bliss at the feel of each other’s bare skin, pulling the sheets back over themselves. So that they might stay as warm as they could, while holding each other close. Something made easier by the fact that Eren had piled several extra layers of sheets on the bed prior to Levi’s arrival.

Like that, they lay in each other’s arms, pressed as close as they could. Eren’s fingertips lightly traced over Levi’s wings, as well, while they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. A tender gesture of affection that, in this moment, only made Levi feel warm, and relaxed. It was true that having his wings touched could bring sexual pleasure. Yet it was also something Levi found comforting. As he did now, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to Eren’s lips…

Before pulling back. “I showed Hanji my wings tonight.” Levi saw no reason to hold off on delivering the news any longer.

Eren’s eyes went wide. “I knew you were planning on revealing your wings to someone else, soon. But I didn’t know who you’d show them to first. How did they react?” _‘I hope they reacted well…’_

Levi hadn’t decided until today, actually. And he and Eren had been so busy that he hadn’t had a chance to tell his lover until now.

So, in answer to Eren’s question, Levi smiled brightly. “Better than I could have imagined.” He breathed softly. “They were amazed, to put it lightly. And when I said you were trying to help me fly, they even offered to help, if we both agreed to it.”

“Oh, Levi…” Eren whispered. “This is wonderful! I _knew_ I wouldn’t be the only person who’d love your wings. And if you’re okay with it, I don’t see any harm in letting Hanji help us.” Then Eren’s brow furrowed, as concern overtook his expression. “Except… what are you going to do about revealing your wings to everyone else?” Levi couldn’t stuff his wings under his shirt any more, Eren knew.

Yesterday’s incident where he’d ruined a shirt by spreading his wings –unintentionally, of course- before removing it had been proof enough. Or would have been, had he not known about Levi’s growing discomfort beforehand. Thankfully, Levi’s wings hadn’t been damaged at all. They’d also been in their room when it happened, so there had been no risk of discovery, either. Yet the meaning of that incident was clear.

Levi could no longer conceal his wings under his clothes.

Fortunately, Levi already knew what he intended to do. “I might be ready to show my wings to my friends alone, but I’m not ready to walk around with everyone seeing them yet. So… maybe we can take a short vacation. About a week or so, away from everything else. It’ll give me more time to get used to the idea of showing my wings to more than two people. And it’ll also give Hanji time to think up some new ideas you can use to help my wings get stronger.” That, and Levi needed a fucking break from all the work he’d been doing lately, on top of training.

It would be nice to get away from everything, if only for a short while.

Eren murmured his agreement, then, and Levi smiled once more. A plan to secure his and Eren’s much-needed rest was already blooming in his mind, while something else bloomed in his heart.

Hope, from Hanji’s acceptance and wonder upon seeing his wings. Still new, and tentative…

Yet even so, Levi’s sense of hope that all would be well had grown stronger.


	17. Safe and Sound

It was at times like these, that Levi was thankful when things went according to plan. Incredibly thankful, in this case. For Erwin and Hanji had approved of him taking a vacation with Eren for a few days only yesterday. Though only Hanji knew the true reason behind it, they both agreed that there was nothing wrong with letting Humanity’s Strongest take a short vacation with his lover.

Everyone needed a break now and then, and with the Titans defeated, the soldiers of the Survey Corps could finally rest easy.

Or in Eren and Levi’s case, pack their bags in haste, so that they could leave the following morning. And they had, knowing exactly what they needed to bring, for such a short trip. Before they fell into each other’s arms that night, and fell asleep blissful and content.

Only to rise early in the morning, long before the sun’s rays stained the sky in vivid shades of color. Levi rose first, stretching his arms and wings, before gently nudging Eren’s left shoulder. Being well-rested as they were, that small gesture was enough to rouse Eren from sleep.

“Morning, Levi…” Eren murmured, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We got up early enough?” It seemed like it, if what he could see was any indication. Only moonlight, reflecting brightly off the snow, filtered through their window.

At that, Levi leaned over, to press a kiss against Eren’s brow. “We did, sweetheart. And now, we need to get dressed.” Time was of the essence, and the less they wasted, the better.

Something Eren and Levi knew well, as they rolled out of bed. Made their way over to where they’d arranged their clean clothes the night before, putting them on neatly and efficiently, with only the moonlight to guide them. Undergarments first, followed by their socks, and then their pants. The shirts came next, followed by their cloaks, and then their boots.

For Levi, this involved one of the shirts Eren had modified to accommodate his wings. Wings that protruded from the slits in the fabric, no longer concealed beneath it. The only thing that concealed them was his cloak, and that alone did not work completely. Just enough to keep them from being noticed in the dark. It was why they were leaving so long before sunrise. Why they’d arrive at their destination before it was likely they’d attract anyone’s attention.

When they were done dressing, they picked up their belongings, and quietly made their way through the castle. The only sounds they made were that of the door to their room closing and locking behind them, and those of their own footsteps. As planned, they awakened no one, drew no attention to themselves as they made their way through the torch- and moonlit halls.

Down, to the courtyard, where a small wagon and a horse awaited them. Along with one person, whom they’d arranged to meet.

Snow crunching under their boots, Eren and Levi made their way over to the wagon. Tossed their bags in the back, before seating themselves. Eren sitting directly to Levi’s right, while Levi gripped the horse’s reins.

“You two got here without anyone noticing you, right?” At the sound of Hanji’s voice, Levi looked down, and to his left. At where Hanji stood next to the wagon.

Levi nodded. “We didn’t see anyone, _or_ hear anyone.” Then, he sighed. “Hopefully it’ll be this easy when we get back in a few days.” They’d be returning late, in the middle of the night. Late enough to, hopefully, keep anyone -aside from Hanji- from noticing their return.

Well, at least until they woke up the morning after getting back.

At that, Hanji exhaled. “Good. Then it means everything’s going according to plan. There’s food in the back of the wagon, and… Take advantage of this, Levi. You, too, Eren.” Hanji’s voice softened, with those final words, and Levi and Eren knew what they meant.

To treasure the time they shared together, for one. Enjoy the time they shared, in a way they never could have before the war’s end.

And for Levi, to use this time to decide how he’d go about revealing his wings to the rest of the Survey Corps. Something that frightened him so much, yet he wouldn’t spend the entirety of his time dwelling on it. Not when he had Eren there with his, and wanted nothing more than to spend the coming days loving him as much as he could.

So Eren and Levi bid Hanji farewell, as Levi spurred the horse into motion with a whispered word, and a flick of the reins. The wagon lurched forward, soon rolling out the castle gate, and onto the road beyond it.

Towards their destination, which they’d journey towards under a starlit sky, with the moon’s light shining off the snow all around them.

*****

Later that night, after the sun rose and set, Levi and Eren lay together, as they so often did. On a mattress they’d moved before the fireplace in the cabin, so they could remain warm.

The journey here had been rather uneventful. As planned, they’d reached the cabin in the countryside just after sunrise. One that was used occasionally as a resting place by members of the Survey Corps during training operations. A place where they could stay for a few days, without fear of being disturbed.

A place of rest, where they could be safe and sound, away from their fears. Where they could relax and love each other, while preparing for what would happen when they returned.

And _oh_ , how they did. Pressed close, skin to skin, while bathed in the light and warmth of the fire burning in the hearth. With soft blankets around them, while reveling in the sight of each other, and the feel of each other’s skin. Something they were familiar with, having done this so many times before. Yet it was no less comforting, or intimate.

Or _vulnerable_ , Levi thought, as he rolled off his left side, to straddle Eren’s hips. Gazing into his lover’s vibrant green eyes, while his heart fluttered at the warmth and love he saw in them. In the softness of Eren’s smile, too. Even so, Levi always knew he was vulnerable like this. Fully nude, laid bare in a way only Eren had ever seen. Yet all the more comforting for it, that he could be with Eren in such a way.

A sentiment Eren agreed with, as Levi’s wings fanned open above him. The dark feathers as radiant and beautiful as ever, and… Others might see Levi’s wings, but only _he_ would ever be privileged to see Levi like _this_. To let Levi see him in the same way.

Touch each other, too…

“ _Oh_ … How _beautiful_ …” Eren whispered, as Levi’s hands settled gently on his chest.

Levi smiled softly, his heart warming at the praise. “You’re never going to get tired of seeing that, are you?”

“No. I don’t think I ever could.” If it were even possible for him to consider such a thing. Then… “Come closer, sweetheart. I want to hold you…” With Levi so close, how could Eren not desire such a thing?

In answer, Levi folded his wings, and lowered himself into Eren’s embrace. Sighed at the feel of Eren’s arms wrapping around him, holding him close, as he rested his head on Eren’s chest. At Eren’s fingertips idly tracing over his wings, his skin, contentment was all Levi could feel.

After a long stretch of peaceful silence, Levi spoke. “It still amazes me. That you accepted me having wings so easily… How did you do that?” After all the experiences that had driven him to conceal that part of himself, it was always something Levi wondered about. How Eren could see him no differently than he had before, when so many others hadn’t.

Eren hummed, and Levi could feel the sound reverberating through Eren’s chest. “Well, it was amazing, to discover that you had wings. And I won’t stop thinking that your wings are amazing.” Eren took a moment to gather his thoughts, before he continued. “But I didn’t have to think about it. Because even though you have wings, you’re still _you_. Having wings… it doesn’t change that.”

At that, Levi chuckled. “Hanji said the same thing, when I showed them my wings. First you… Then Hanji… It makes me feel… Hopeful, that the two of you won’t be the only ones who feel that way.” That despite his fears, everything would be okay, in the end.

In answer, Eren only held him tighter.

And Levi closed his eyes, and breathed deep. To calm himself, and focus on Eren’s bare skin pressed against his own.

The sheer bliss of being able to spread his wings as he wished, too. That all day, they’d never been constricted by his clothes. Truly, it was joyous, to be free of the persistent irritation at having his wings hidden away, when he should be able to move them however he wished. Even more so, to know he’d never have to experience that ever again.

Yet once he and Eren returned from this vacation, everyone would see his wings. Would know the secret he’d concealed for years. Despite his growing hope that all would be well, Levi couldn’t quell his fear of taking that step. Nor could he forget that he needed to make a decision on that matter, before the night of his return.

Even so, Levi would do his best not to dwell on it too much. For he was here, safe and sound with Eren. His friend, and the man he loved.

And that, Levi thought with a tender smile, was more than enough to give him hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this update! I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow, so the next one should be posted very soon. :)


	18. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Tamithna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna) for helping me out with this chapter when I really needed it. Writing this chapter would have been much more difficult, if it weren't for your help. So really, thank you. <3

Having just returned to the Survey Corps headquarters late last night, Levi could only say that the few days he’d spent away with Eren had been sheer bliss. Full of warmth, and love, both of which Levi treasured. So much so, that in part, he’d wished that time would never end. That he and Eren could have remained there forever, so that he wouldn’t have to worry over what was to come.

But Levi knew that could never have happened, as did Eren. Knew even more clearly, when they’d returned late last night, of the reality he’d soon face.

The one he faced now, as he finished dressing himself for the day. While sunlight streamed through the windows of his quarters; the surest reminder that everyone in the castle was already awake and going about their daily routines. So it was that Levi finished adjusting his clothes, knowing he couldn’t put this off any longer.

Even so, Levi froze, after making his way to the door of his quarters. His hand gripped the doorknob tightly, and his muscles were frozen with tension. As if he knew the few, simple steps he needed to take, yet his body would not cooperate with his mind. Yet after a long moment, Levi turned the doorknob, and opened the door to his quarters.

It took an even longer moment, followed by a deep breath, for Levi to step forward, through the doorway. One step, then another, and another. Followed by the sound of the door clicking shut behind him, as he continued forward, the sound of his footsteps echoing in his ears.

Through the halls of the castle, Levi walked. Wearing one of the modified shirts Eren had made for him, only this time… This time, his wings were on full display. The flight feathers still not yet fully grown in, yet they were still large, and on display for everyone to see. Levi’s entire body trembled, and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, as he made his way to the mess hall. It was where Eren and Hanji waited for him, eating breakfast alongside the rest of the soldiers in the Survey Corps.

Earlier this morning, Levi had asked Eren to go. To meet him in the mess hall, while Levi took this step for himself. And Eren had gone, understanding why Levi wished to walk from his quarters alone. Eternally grateful as Levi was for all the help Eren had given him so far, he knew there were some steps he had to make by himself.

And this was one of them.

Eren could not reveal his wings to the Survey Corps in his place. However much the knowledge of what he was about to do terrified him, Levi knew he had to. And so he did, as he pushed open the doors of the mess hall, and continued forward.

As soon as Levi’s boot touched the stone, he could feel everyone’s eyes locked on him. The silence as he strode forward was deafening, in which one could hear a pin drop. At what seemed like a glacial pace, Levi made his way to the table where Hanji and Eren sat, waiting for him. Truthfully, Levi wanted nothing more than to turn around. To run back to his quarters, where the burning stares could not reach him.

But he did not, for he knew there was no going back after this. Knew there was nothing that could forever erase this moment from the memories of all who had witnessed it.

Nor was there anything that could silence the whispers that reached his ears.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Are those fake?”_

_“Is he some sort of angel?”_

Those whispers, and more, reached Levi’s ears. And they, coupled with the heavy weight of everyone’s eyes on him, made the short walk seem as if it went on for miles with no end in sight.

But even though it seemed like an eternity, Levi eventually reached them. Seated himself to Eren’s left, while Hanji sat across from them both.

Immediately, Levi could feel Eren’s left hand encasing his right. Eren gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze, as Levi gripped his hand in return. Accepted the support Eren gave, while he picked up his fork with his left hand. Ate his breakfast, while doing his best to calm his racing heart. Drown out the hushed conversation all around him, and quell his fears.

Across from him, Hanji winked, and smiled reassuringly. But for all that, Levi could see the worry in their eyes. As he could see it in Eren’s, when he looked to his right. The worry that, for all that things had gone well so far, they could still go terribly wrong. Whispers were only to be expected, though, and so far none of _those_ had been angry or hateful, as far as Levi could tell.

So maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

“Good morning, Levi.” Levi turned around, at the sound of Erwin’s voice. Turned, to see the Commander standing just behind him.

“The reports concerning the new recruits are ready for you.” Erwin continued, before Levi had a chance to reply.

Levi swallowed his bite of food, and spoke. “They are? I was wondering when I’d have to look those over.” His reply was calm, and focused on the matter at hand.

Erwin nodded. “I put the files on your desk. I assume you can look them over by tomorrow morning?” Levi could see surprise evident, in Erwin’s eyes.

But no anger, or any other negative emotions were evident. Could it be that Erwin saw him no differently, too?

Perhaps that was the case, Levi thought, as he nodded in agreement. Watching Erwin walk away once he did, no doubt to get breakfast for himself before attending to his duties for the day.

And Levi continued on as he had before. Eating his breakfast until it was finished, while Eren gripped his right hand reassuringly. Noting that the gossip died down somewhat while he did, and no doubt Erwin’s reaction to seeing his wings had something to do with that. Still, that did nothing to calm Levi’s nerves, or quell his urge to run back to his quarters. With his nerves as shaken as they were from taking this step, Levi needed time to calm himself…

So when he finished his breakfast, he knew what to do. “I’ll be in my quarters for a while. Organizing all the stuff that needs to be unpacked from our vacation, before going to take care of those reports.” As he spoke, Levi stood, and gently slipped his hand from Eren’s. Looked into Eren’s eyes, too, hoping Eren would see the true reason behind his words.

And Eren did, as he looked into Levi’s eyes, and saw the fear evident in them. Had felt it, too, in how Levi’s hand had trembled ever so slightly in his own.

So as Levi turned, and began to walk away, Eren turned to look at Hanji for a brief moment. Saw them nod slightly, and knew what that small gesture meant.

_Go. Be there for each other, after this. Whatever else the two of you need to do can wait._

With Hanji’s silent blessing, Eren rose, and followed in Levi’s footsteps. Remained right behind his lover, until they entered their room once more, and Levi had closed and locked the door behind them.

Wasting no time, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. Felt Eren’s arms wrap around him in return, and breathed deep. Drank in the comfort given by Eren’s embrace, knowing that he could rest. Could calm himself, knowing that he’d taken that step…

“It’s all right, Levi.” Eren murmured. “You showed your wings to everyone, and now… you can rest.” He knew it would take time for Levi to adjust to this. To having everyone see his wings.

“We can stay here for a while, right?” As well as that had gone, Levi needed time to calm himself, before letting the rest of the Survey Corps see his wings again.

Time with Eren, and the sort of comfort and reassurance only his lover could give.

Eren nodded. “We can stay as long as you need to, love.” For it was the truth. They could take as much time as they needed, and no one would think poorly of them for it.

So Levi closed his eyes, and let Eren hold him close. Knowing that his secret had been unveiled, and no one had reacted poorly to it. With surprise, and disbelief, yes… But nothing like the cruel words he’d heard long ago, as a child. In the absence of those words, there was a reassurance. That growing used to others seeing his wings would not be easy, yet…

It would get easier over time. For Hanji and Eren would not be the only two in the world who accepted him as he was. There would be others, he thought, including the rest of his friends.

Levi still did not know all that lay ahead. Could not know it, for no one could truly predict everything the future held. Yet this morning’s events, nerve-wracking as they’d been, only reinforced the growing belief in Levi’s heart.

That his future was brighter than he’d ever imagined it would be. And that happiness awaited him, however it came to pass.


End file.
